Un périple périlleux
by Eagles et La plume d'Elena
Summary: Et si vous saviez à quelle date votre amie et vous partez pour la Terre du Milieu? Et si vous n'aviez qu'à prendre un métro pour y être? Et si vous aviez le temps de tout préparer? Maintenant imaginez que votre allégresse tourne au cauchemar quand vous vous retrouvez flanqué d'une Mary-Sue comme 3ème compagnon. Bon voyage!
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire est publiée à la fois sur SDA et le Hobbit, pour la simple raison que cette fiction se déroule avant le Hobbit et bien après SDA.**

**Au début, nous avions pensé faire deux parties bien distinctes (une partie "Hobbit" et une partie "SDA"), mais il serait bien dommage de louper toute la première partie et débarquer au milieu d'une aventure sans avoir pris le temps de connaitre les personnages et l'intrigue, ou arrêter à la seconde partie et ne pas connaitre la fin!**

_La plume d'Elena: perso je lis pas le Hobbit_

_Eagles: perso je lis pas SDA_

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de la Terre du milieu appartient à Tolkien et ses ayant-droits. Nous ne tirons pas d'avantages pécuniers de la publication de cette fiction.

**Disclaimer 2 :** Les oeuvres de Boney M appartiennent à Boney M!

**Warning :** Aucun animal ne souffrira dans cette fiction.

_« Les personnages et les situations de ce récit étant purement fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des situations existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite. »_

**Rating :** Allez, on va mettre T.

**Genre :** Aventure/Humour/Amitié/Drame/Amour. Nan, mais comment voulez-vous classer dans seulement DEUX catégories!

**Pairing :** Nous y réfléchissons! Mais qui caser avec qui!?

**Publication : **1 publication chaque mois! _(Eagles: l'espoir fait vivre...)_

**Note :** Nous espérons de tout notre coeur que cette fiction vous plaira.

**Indication :** Pour ce début de chapitre, tapez sur youtube "Boney M Rasputin just dance 2" ;) Le moment fatidique sera vers 3:06!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Ou **

**parce que les Mary-Sue s'incrustent toujours dans les aventures**

_"RA RA RASPUTIN  
Lover of the Russian queen  
There was a cat that really was gone  
RA RA RASPUTIN  
Russia's greatest love machine  
It was a shame how he carried on"_

* * *

_Un jour, durant l'hiver 2014, à quelques kilomètres du château de Chambord, paumées dans la Sologne profonde._

J-13 

Tout avait commencé par un "just dance".

Laura venait de cliquer sur l'icône de la chanson _"Rasputin"_ de Boney M. Elle rit intérieurement. Dorénavant, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle allait remporter la partie contre son amie de toujours, un petit bout de femme de trente ans aux longs cheveux châtain éclaircis par les décolorations, Hélèna. Ô combien de fois s'était-elle entraînée sur cette chanson! Il va sans dire qu'elle était l'une des danses les plus dures du jeu. Se dandiner en dansant la polka n'était pas du tout repos! Tout en coordonnant ses mouvements par rapport à la silhouette de l'écran, elle observa Hélèna danser. Décidément quel rythme saccadé! Son amie risquait de blesser quelqu'un à tout moment avec ses gestes brusques et larges. D'ailleurs, Hélèna le savait elle-même. Elle était tout aussi douée en chant qu'en danse. Mais qu'importe! L'essentiel, à ses yeux, était de s'amuser.

Arriva alors le moment fatidique. Mimer la polka, les jambes repliées, sans tomber sur le sol. Les deux femmes se regardèrent en riant et exécutèrent la scène. Cependant, elles n'étaient pas aussi douées que le personnage sur l'écran et se retrouvèrent vite parterre les jambes en l'air. Allongées sur le sol, elles rirent à gorge déployée par tant de ridicule. Une fois relevée, Hélèna tendit la main vers son amie. Celle-ci avait encore ses petits yeux verts embués par les larmes de rire. Ses jolis cheveux bouclés courts étaient pêlemêles, conséquence de la danse effrénée qu'elle venait d'effectuer.

« Hé, Julie, tu danses avec nous sur la prochaine chanson ? », demanda cette dernière à sa sœur, assise sur le canapé près d'elles, tout en se relevant.

« Désolé, les filles, je suis en train de lire une histoire sur le site fanfiction et je ne peux pas m'arrêter ! Je suis vraiment à fond dedans ! », répondit la dite Julie sans dévier les yeux de son écran.

La soeur de Laura venait de découvrir ce site quelques jours auparavant. Depuis, ni Laura ni Héléna n'avaient réussi à l'en décrocher. Fanfiction était devenu une drogue pour elle. Elle s'injectait sa dose d'histoires H24, ne pouvant résister à l'imagination de ces fans concernant ses personnages favoris. Ses univers préférés étaient ceux du Seigneur des anneaux et de Games of Thrones. Les batailles sanglantes, les histoires de pouvoirs, le fantastique étaient tout ce qu'elle adulait. Cependant, si une chance de vivre dans un de ces mondes, elle aurait choisi celui de Games of Thrones sans hésiter. Ses yeux brillaient de manière lubrique rien qu'à l'entente d'un seul nom: Jaime. Ce beau blond aux allures de prince charmant lui donnait des frissons d'excitation et la transportait dans les fantasmes les plus incroyables...

Mais il en était autrement de Laura et Hélèna. Ses deux amies idolâtraient l'oeuvre de Tolkien depuis leur plus jeune âge et les films de Peter Jackson n'avaient fait qu'empirer leur tolkienisme aigu. Cependant, un point différenciait les filles: si Laura appréciait l'oeuvre du hobbit, c'était au contraire le roman du Seigneur des anneaux qui servait de Bible à Hélèna. Mais cette divergence n'était pas source de conflits car l'une comme l'autre, l'univers les plongeait dans une allégresse inégalable.

« Elle parle de quoi, ta fic ? », interrogea Hélèna en s'effondrant sur le canapé avec Laura.

« En fait, c'est une fille, une sorte de bombasse à la Miley Cyrus, qui est envoyée dans le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux par un vieux papy sorti de nul part. Et là, le chapitre se déroule au Conseil d'Elrond. Gandalf lui a annoncé qu'elle était une prophétesse avec des pouvoirs très puissants comme la télépathie, la télékynésie. Grâce à elle, la Terre du milieu sera sauvée puisqu'elle combattra Sauron et gagnera. Et là, Elrond l'a intégrée à la Compagnie. C'est tellement captivant comme histoire! Et puis, Erestor et Glorfindel sont trop à fond sur elle. Elle a l'air tellement magnifique aussi avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux violets ! », expliqua Julie, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran.

« Quelle originalité... », s'exclama Laura avec autant de sarcasme qu'elle pouvait.

« Grave... », se moqua Hélèna.

Au même moment, une porte grinça. Toutes trois tournèrent la tête au même moment et s'écrièrent en même temps:

« Maman ! »*****

Sur le seuil de la porte, se dessinait la silhouette d'une femme qui portait un sac, semblait-il lourd, à bout de bras. Le visage avenant, elle s'avança en déclarant:

« Les filles, j'ai ramené du pain pour le dîner. Tiens, Hélèna, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Bonjour, tu vas bien ? »

Laura, Hélèna et Julie se levèrent en même temps pour se précipiter vers la femme pour l'embrasser. La mère de Laura et Julie était une femme très accueillante, toujours l'air très avenante et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Maman, on ne mange pas ici ce soir. Je t'ai envoyé un sms », informa Laura. « On va au cinéma ce soir ! On mangera là-bas. »

« Vous allez voir quoi ? », demanda la mère très étonnée.

« Le hobbit 3 ! », s'exclamèrent Hélèna et Laura à l'unisson.

La mère de Laura leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-elle pas ?

**_LAURAHELENALAURAHELENA_**

Sur le parking, dans l'obscurité la plus totale en raison de l'absence de lampadaires, deux silhouettes se mouvaient, le pas pressé. Étant restées jusqu'à la dernière minute du long métrage, incluant ainsi le défilé des noms du réalisateur, des acteurs et des participants, Laura et Hélèna étaient les dernières personnes à sortir du cinéma. Derrière elles, le vigile ferma les portes du complex après leur avoir souhaité de passer une bonne nuit. Une bonne nuit, Hélèna en doutait. Elle enroula son bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie qui était secouée par les sanglots.

« Ô mon Kili ! Pourquoi !? », s'écria Laura en levant les mains au ciel.

« Oh ma douce ! Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu veux, en rentrant, on t'imprimera des photos de Tauriel pour que tu puisses jouer aux fléchettes sur elle », suggéra son amie en l'enserrant plus encore.

« Ô Filiiii ! »

« C'est son frère, ma douce, c'est normal. Ils font la paire. Ça ne m'a pas étonné pour ma part ! »

« Ô Thorin ! »

« Thorin …écu de chêne, tu veux dire ? Veux-tu bien m'excuser, ma si douce***1,** mais je n'apprécie pas ce personnage depuis le début donc je ne te consolerai pas pour lui ! Le seul événement qui m'a vraiment touché dans ce film, c'est la mort d'Azog le profanateur. Mon dieu, comme c'était épique, sensationnel, vertigineux ! J'irai revoir ce film rien que pour revoir cette scène. »

Les sanglots de Laura cessèrent aussitôt. Elle était très choquée par le dernier propos de son amie. Faisait-elle bien allusion à Azog, cet être maléfique et écœurant à souhait?

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand son amie lui indiqua du doigt sa voiture. Et quelle voiture! On aurait pu l'appeler Tank tellement cette petite Fiat en avait vu. Les repose-têtes mangés par endroits, les plafonds tenant grâce à des bouts de bois, la plage arrière inexistante et les phares collés à même le parechoc. Oui, la Fiat panda ancienne génération de Laura avait fait la guerre. Mais elle résistait, encore et toujours, obstinée qu'elle était à rouler contre vents et marées. Et les deux jeunes femmes lui en seraient éternellement reconnaissantes.

**_LAURAHELENALAURAHELENA_**

Le silence régnait dans la voiture. Seule se faisait entendre la douce chanson _"I see fire",_ chantée par Ed Sheeran, dont Laura avait téléchargé une vingtaine de versions différentes.

Une main sur le volant, l'autre sur le levier de vitesse, Laura se concentrait autant qu'elle pouvait sur sa conduite. Bon sang, ce film l'avait mise dans tous ses états. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait vu. Et dire que c'était le dernier. Cette pensée lui arracha une larmichette. A côté d'elle, Hélèna n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elle ne verrait plus son personnage préféré à l'écran. C'était fini. Elle était plongée dans un mutisme presque dérangeant. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas son fond d'écran de portable. Elle avait en effet poussé le vice jusqu'à mettre une photo attrayante de son idole en image principale.

Soudain, tout s'enchaîna. Alors que Laura conduisait tranquillement à 50km/h, vitesse à ne pas dépasser dans la forêt qu'elles traversaient, un vieil homme très ridé à la longue barbe grisonnante, habillé d'une robe très étrange, se jeta sur la route. Laura pila écrasant à fond la pédale de frein. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, l'étrange vieillard s'avança vers celle-ci, un bâton pointé, et tonna d'une voix grave et profonde:

« VOUS... NE... PASSEREZ …PAS ! »

Choquée, Laura serra plus fort son volant. Décidément, à chaque fois qu'elle conduisait en présence d'Hélèna, d'étranges phénomènes se produisaient. Mais, entre la famille de canards suicidaires, les mamies qui se jetaient sur la route en pleine ville ou encore les faisans qui se doraient la pilule sur le bitume, il fallait avouer que le coup du vieux fou les dépassait tous de loin, de très loin.

Ce fut Hélèna qui brisa la glace.

« Mais il est timbré, lui ! », hurla-t-elle. « Ils auraient pu prévenir à la radio qu'un gars s'était échappé de l'asile psychiatrique ! »

« T'as raison, quel vieux toqué ! », s'énerva Laura en multipliant les appels de phare. « Vas-y, bouge ! »

Cependant, le clone de Gandalf ne réagit pas comme les femmes l'avaient espéré. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à arriver à la vitre. A l'intérieur de la Fiat, les deux amies s'étaient enfoncées dans leur siège. Laura essaya de redémarrer sa voiture mais rien ne fonctionnait à l'exception de l'autoradio qui passait en boucle_ "I see fire". _Bizarre. "Gandalf", maintenant à hauteur de la vitre, plaqua son visage contre celle-ci et tapota sur la vitre avec son index. Laura et Hélèna, terrorisées, regardaient droit devant elles ignorant ainsi l'étrange personnage. Elles espéraient que le vieil homme n'allait pas les forcer à descendre de la voiture. La Fiat panda, ne possédant pas de protections optimales, la situation était plutôt cocasse.

« Ne bouge pas, il est sur ta gauche », siffla Hélèna entre ses dents tout en maintenant son regard fixe. « Il toque à la vitre, faisons comme si de rien n'était. »

Sur ces conseils, Laura monte le son de l'autoradio jusqu'à faire saturer la douce musique _"I see fire"._ Mais le vieil allumé continuait de toquer de plus en plus fort.

« Bon, je me sacrifie. J'y vais. », hurla au bout d'un certain temps Hélèna en ouvrant la porte.

« Prends le parfum dans la boite à gants. Dans les yeux, n'oublie pas. Ça pourra le neutraliser », lui conseilla Laura.

Son amie, un pied déjà dehors, prit discrètement le parfum et le glissa dans la poche de sa veste. Avant de claquer la porte, elle inspira un bon coup.

Laura était très stressée pour son amie. Elle prit un grattoir à vitre au cas où. Il fallait qu'elle soit prête à la défendre si les événements tournaient mal. Elle suivit Hélèna du regard. Celle-ci avait déjà fait le tour de la voiture et était maintenant plantée devant le clone de Gandalf.

Elle les voyait maintenant parler. Son amie agitait les mains dans tous les sens comme perturbée parce que le vieillard lui disait. Laura essaya de lire sur leurs lèvres mais l'exercice se révéla trop difficile.

Soudain, le vieillard changea son bâton de main puis se mit à courir. Les deux amies se regardèrent très choquées par la vision de cette étrange personne s'enfonçant dans la forêt dense et obscure. Puis, Hélèna remonta à bord de la Fiat panda et s'avachit sur son siège, l'air troublé. Toutes deux restèrent silencieuses quelques instants. Que d'émotions elles avaient vécues ce soir!

« Il a dit quoi ? », demanda Laura.

Hélèna se pinça les lèvres, soupira et prit la parole:

« Tu te souviens de la fiction que Julie nous a racontée avec le vieux papy qui débarquait de nul part pour annoncer à une jeune fille qu'elle irait en Terre du milieu ? »

« Ne me dis pas que... »

Hélèna ne répondit pas. Son regard en disait déjà long.

« Si, si. Voici mot pour mot ce qu'il m'a dit: _" Dans 13 jours, à la lune montante, vous prendrez le métro ligne 3bis à Paris. Vous descendrez à l'arrêt Poney Fringant. Au bout du chemin se trouve le commencement de votre nouvelle vie : la Terre du milieu. »_

« Ah ouais...quand même », répondit Laura les yeux écarquillés.

**_LAURAHELENALAURAHELENA_**

J-9

_Chez Hélèna, dans le 19ème arrondissement._

Laura regarda le visage d'Hélèna. Comme elle avait les yeux rouges et cernés! Mais ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Depuis quelques jours, Hélèna enchaînait les séries. "Man vs wild", "mac gyver" ou encore "seuls face à l'alaska", tout ce qui avait attrait à la survie passait sous ses yeux. De sa place, Laura pouvait voir les nombreux onglets google ouverts sur des sites proposant des kits de survie. Sentant le regard de son amie fixé sur elle, Hélèna leva la tête puis sourit.

« Douce, j'ai préparé une liste pour notre kit de survie », déclara cette dernière en brandissant une feuille. « Peux-tu me dire ce que tu en penses ? »

« Euh... oui », répondit Laura peu convaincue. Cette histoire de voyage en Terre du milieu, elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Quand elle voyait son amie à ce point s'acharner pour ce "voyage", elle se sentait un brin mal à l'aise. Elle avait peur qu'Hélèna soit déçue si l'annonce du vieux toqué se révélait fausse.

« Bien », déclara Hélèna en posant la feuille devant elle. « Alors, déjà une dizaine de tubes de dentifrices et deux brosses à dents. Maniaques des dents que nous sommes, nous ne pourrions nous en passer ! Ensuite, des trucs banals : trois déodorants, deux savons de marseille, deux kawai, deux boîtes de mercurochromes, deux briquets Tempête, deux gourdes, deux duvets, une trousse de signal de détresse et un jeu de cartes aussi, t'aimes bien les cartes ? »

« Ouais... s'il n'y a que ça aussi », grommela Laura.

« On pourra jouer à la crapette, au président, à la bataille ! Que sais-je ? Ça sera cool ! », répondit Hélèna, l'air enjoué. « Bon, sinon, truc super important: la trousse de maquillage. On y mettra du mascara, un miroir de poche, un crayon, du fond de teint, une boîte de chouchous et une broche. D'ailleurs, en parlant de féminité, il ne faut pas qu'on oublie des culottes, sept je pensais. »

« Incluant les culottes ragnagna***2 **? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai! J'en prends note tout de suite! Bon, je reprends. Couteau suisse et couteau de cuisine pour combattre, deux sifflets au cas où on se perd de vue, une ligne de pêche de nylon, hameçon et plomb avec, serviettes dont une pour le corps et la deuxième pour les cheveux, deux stylos... »

« Des quatre couleurs ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! », s'exclama Hélèna en levant les yeux au ciel. « Également deux cordes... »

« Pour nous pendre si la vie devient trop dure ? »

Hélèna ignora la réplique sarcastique de son amie puis continua.

« Insecticide ! Oui, pour les araignées de Mirkwood, j'ai pensé que c'était plutôt bien trouvé. Et aussi une carte de la terre du milieu avec une boussole ! »

« Tu sais te servir d'une boussole ? », demanda Laura, un sourcil arqué.

« Non. Et toi ? »

« Non plus. Mais prends, dans le doute. »

« J'ai pensé à des photos de famille. Mais ça c'est au choix ! Personnellement, je n'en prends pas ! Ils ne me manqueront pas ! »

« Moi non plus ! »

« On est trop des monstres », répliqua Hélèna en riant. « Ah oui ! Je prendrai aussi quelques sous-vêtements sexy, comme des porte-jarretelles. On ne sait jamais ! Voilà, ce sera tout ! »

« Tu oublies une lampe de poche ! », signala Laura.

« Oh merci, ma douce ! »

Laura sourit. C'était mignon de voir son amie aussi motivée mais une question la taraudait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la lui poser:

« Pourquoi tu te prépares autant, douce ? »

Hélèna cessa toute activité et déclara à son amie tout en pointant un doigt sur elle:

« Douce, crois-tu vraiment que gambader en terre du milieu est une partie de plaisir ? Certes, Tolkien décrit bien les actions mais crois-tu qu'il est déjà parti en expédition sur les terres qu'il nous décrit? La réponse est non. Maintenant, persistes-tu toujours à me demander si ma préparation n'est pas excessive ? »

« Okay », répondit son amie en retournant lire sa fiction préférée avec Kili/OC.

« Toujours aussi étendues tes réponses… », dit Hélèna à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre.

« J'entends tout ce que tu dis, douce.. On est que dans 19m², tu sais… »

Hélèna se racla la gorge et replongea dans ses recherches.

**_LAURAHELENAHELENALAURA_**

Jour J

Sonnette. Sur son canapé, l'ordinateur placé sur les cuisses, Hélèna sursauta. Elle se leva puis alla ouvrir. Quelle surprise ce fut que de découvrir son amie prête pour un voyage en terre du milieu. Elle, qui avait toujours considéré les paroles du vieillard comme de la supercherie. Laura avait ramené deux sacs de l'armée qu'elle avait empruntés à vie à son père, ancien corps de l'armée.

« Regarde ce que j'ai ramené ! », déclara Laura en entrant.

Helena nota que son amie avait déjà fait son sac. Elle était plus prévoyante qu'elle ne pensait décidément.

« Bonne idée, ces sacs sont très pratiques ! »

« J'ai vraiment dû mal à réaliser qu'on va en terre du milieu », confia Laura.

« De toute façon, si c'est faux, mon appartement n'est pas loin. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Moi aussi, j'ai dû mal à me visualiser la chose. Après tout, c'est comme si on était les personnages d'une fanfic! C'est si incroyable de vivre en vrai une transition aussi banale: un vieux fou qui débarque du jour au lendemain pour nous annoncer notre future arrivée en Terre du milieu. Tu crois que, comme dans les fictions, nous serons des prophétesses aux multiples pouvoirs ? Penses-tu qu'on changera d'apparence et que nous serons aussi belles que les étoiles dans un ciel d'été ? J'aimerais devenir une elfe blonde aux yeux vert pétillants. Crois-tu que nous serons immortelles comme la plupart des héroïnes ? »

Laura voyait les yeux de son amie briller. Ah elle espérait que tout ceci soit vrai! Sinon les cordes auraient un autre usage ce soir.

**_LAURAHELENALAURAHELENA_**

JOUR J

_Metro 3bis, 1H du matin_.

Porte des Lilas, Saint-Fargeau. Les deux femmes commençaient à s'inquiéter car il n'y avait aucune trace de la station Poney Fringant. Le métro s'arrêta devant les quais de la station Pelleport. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Le quai était dénué de présence humaine. Personne ne monta donc dans le wagon. Ceci rassura nos deux amies. Il y a tellement de fous dans les rues parisiennes à cette heure aussi tardive. En effet, qui auraient pu avoir envie de prendre la ligne 3bis la nuit? Hormis Laura et Hélèna qui avait un motif personnel. Mais cette fille. Cette fille, assise devant elles, qui écoutait de la musique.

Hélèna la détailla attentivement du regard. Que pouvait bien faire une fille au visage de poupée dans le métro à cette heure-là? Hélèna doutait que ce soit une péripatéticienne. Le visage de cette inconnue respirait l'innocence. Elle avait un teint de porcelaine parfait sans aucune trace d'imperfections. Sa bouche, ni trop pulpeuse ni trop fine, aurait fait pâlir plus d'une star hollywodienne. Et ses yeux... de magnifiques yeux de biche bleus tirant vers le parme. Hypnotisant. Son profil lui faisait penser à un personnage-type des fictions: la Mary Sue. Sous ses yeux, d'un mouvement de tête très chic, la jeune fille remit en place une de ses jolies boucles blondes qui lui retombaient sur le visage. Cette fille aurait pu être fascinante si sa beauté n'écœurait pas par tant d'intensités visuelles.

« T'as vu, douce , elle a un sac carrefour rempli de courses », fit remarquer Hélèna à Laura.

« Et alors ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. »

« Mais on est la nuit ! Qui, hormis les clochards, se promène la nuit, un sac de courses à la main ? Pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air dans la rue… au contraire ! »

La voix du métro coupa soudain Hélèna dans son explication: _"Arrêt Poney Fringant"_

L'endroit avait l'air glauque. Les murs incurvés de la station étaient de couleur marron, comme s'ils étaient faits de bois sombre et résistants, d'où s'écoulait par endroit de petits filets d'eau. Le sol, d'une propreté douteuse, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la terre. Une seule sortie était en vue, entourée de poutres joliment décorées de lierre. Un petit panneau de bois où était dessiné un cheval cabré la crinière dans le vent, disait sinistrement "Poney Fringuant". De quoi refroidir toute personne normalement constituée et tenant à la vie.

Hélèna et Laura restèrent bouche-bée face à ce spectacle. Tout se chamboule dans leur tête. Laura met soudainement un coup de coude dans la hanche de son amie. Elles se levèrent en vitesse. Elles se sentaient si pressées : la terre du milieu les appelait! Elles se précipitèrent pour sortir. Une fois sur le quai, leurs yeux écarquillés dérivent à droite et à gauche. Alors qu'elles étaient plongées dans leur contemplation, le son de fermeture des portes du métro retentit.

C'est alors qu'une voix geignarde se fît entendre :

« Attendez-moiii ! »

Laura et Helena firent volte-face.

Au ralenti, elles virent la jeune fille aux yeux de biche passer entre les portes du métro qui se refermèrent aussitôt derrière elle.

**FIN DU PROLOGUE**

* * *

**Avez-vous apprécié cette mise en bouche? **

**Si vous lisez ce chapitre et que vous ne reviewez pas, vous mourrez dans 7 jours, frappé par le bâton d'un vieux papi qui traversera la route devant vous, à compter de l'instant où verrez le point à la fin de cette phrase.**

**It's a little joke ;)! **

**Précisions :**

*** **Oui, Hélèna aussi. Elle connait la famille depuis si longtemps...

***1: **Surnom que les deux femmes se donnent entre elles. Sûrement un délire entre elles!

***2 : **Pour la gente masculine (s'il y a), les culottes ragnagna désignent les sous-vêtements que, nous, les filles, vous cachons et qui n'ont pour seul but que d'être utilisées pour les périodes de menstrues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les œuvres de Patrick Sébastien appartiennent à Patrick Sébastien!

**Indication :** Pour ce début de chapitre, tapez sur youtube "Patrick Sébastien - Le petit bonhomme en mousse" ;)

* * *

**Remerciements "Un périple périlleux" : **

\- Aux revieweurs : **_Liseuse-folle, Millaldee, elkal27, Pauline, LouOak, Guest, sacrok, Dark Holy Phoenix, Zveda, Aliena Wyvern_** et **_Naewenn76_**

\- Aux "_favorers"_ et followers !

\- Un grand bravo à**_ Naewenn76_** pour sa vidéo avec sa danse sur Rasputin!

**RAR anonymes:**

**Guest : **T'es aussi un(e) adepte de Just Dance !? Tu les as tous? Tu sais danser la polka?

**LouOak :** Merci et ne t'inquiètes pas, ce qu'il y a dans les sacs va beaucoup servir ;)

**Pauline : **Nous aussi, on a pleuré de rire, et on se tape toujours des fous rires en écrivant!

**Remerciements "Un périlleux périple": **

\- Aux revieweurs : **_Elenawrit, PageBlanche et LibStar123_**

\- Aux "_favorers"_ et followers !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 **

**Ou **

**parce que les Mary-Sue sont appréciées de tous...**

_"Le petit bonhomme en mousse_

_Qui s'élance et rate le plongeoir_

_C'est comme la chanson douce_

_Que chantait ta maman le soir_

_La petite, petite marionnette_

_Qui s'étale et qui s'entête"_

* * *

Les deux amies revivaient la scène au ralenti dans leurs têtes : leur première vision de l'arrêt Poney Fringant, les portes du métro qui se fermaient derrière elles, la fille aux boucles d'or qui s'élance...Cette demoiselle, au visage parfait, était désormais plantée devant elles, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Hélèna nettoya ses lunettes car elle doutait de sa vue. Impossible, c'est le mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Le vieux fou au bâton s'était adressé à son amie et elle. Seules elles, étaient concernées par ce voyage. Personne d'autres, seulement Laura et elle, Hélèna. Il n'avait jamais été question d'une quelconque bimbo blondasse qui les accompagnerait. Hélèna se mordit la lèvre inférieure. A moins que ce ne soit une erreur... Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle se décida à prendre la parole :

« Mais pourquoi es-tu descendue ? »

La jeune fille, que Laura détaillait d'un air dédaigneux de haut en bas, battit des paupières puis expliqua :

« Je descendais également au Poney Fringant. Mais, par crainte de me retrouver toute seule à l'arrêt, j'ai attendu de voir si quelqu'un s'y arrêtait aussi. Seulement, entraînée par le son de ma musique, je ne vous ai pas vu descendre sur le quai. C'est le son du métro qui m'a sortie de ma profonde litanie », poursuivit-elle en enroulant ses mèches autour de son doigt, l'air gêné.

« On fait quoi ? », demanda Hélèna à Laura d'une voix basse, totalement désintéressée par l'explication de la jeune inconnue.

Laura, toujours occupée à dévisager la blondasse, ne répondit pas.

« On pourrait chercher une sortie », répondit la blondinette tout en tournant la tête à droite et à gauche comme une girouette, posant ses yeux sur les recoins insalubres de la station.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on reste trop longtemps ici. Cet endroit est glauque », se dérida Laura.

Se tournant vers Hélèna, la brune lui chuchota:

« Faut se débarrasser d'elle. On sera pas à l'aise si elle reste avec nous... »

Hélèna et Laura eurent un regard entendu. Puis, elles reportèrent leurs regards sur l'inconnue. Quels vêtements serrés! Un slim noir, une marinière, des petites ballerines en cuir noir et un foulard en soie Longchamps accordé à ses chaussures de la même marque. Ses habits leur tirèrent une grimace. Leurs vêtements n'étaient pas non plus très habituels pour la Terre du milieu. Heureusement, Hélèna avait établi un plan avec Laura. Elles avaient donc pris soin de commander quelques extras vestimentaires afin de mieux s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie.

« Avant d'y aller, changeons-nous ! », suggéra alors Hélèna à Laura puis elle se tourna vers la jeune inconnue : « Nous ne nous sommes pas présentées. Je suis Hélèna et mon amie s'appelle Laura. Nous avons prévu ce voyage depuis quelques temps. Comme nous arrivons dans un milieu plutôt médiéval, nous avons apporté des vêtements typiques qu'on a achetés sur _Amazon._ Ils nous permettront de passer inaperçues. »

« Enchantée ! Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance ! En revanche, moi, je n'ai pas de vêtements », fit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

Laura et Hélèna se regardèrent l'une l'autre puis échangèrent quelques mots.

« Tiens, je te passe un haut, et Hélèna un bas », grogna Laura en tendant un vêtement. « Tu as de la chance qu'on ait amené une tenue de rechange spéciale. »

Hélèna fouilla également dans son sac avant d'en sortir une petite robe très coquette. Laura prit de la distance avec les deux autres filles pour se changer à l'abri des regards.

« Je n'ai pas de bas, je n'ai que cette robe que j'avais prévue dans le cas où nous serions conviées à des festivités », dit Hélèna l'air triste. « Prends-en soin, j'y tiens vraiment. »

« C'est vraiment très gentil! Je te revaudrai cet acte de bonté. Je n'oublie jamais mes promesses », dit l'inconnue en posant sa main sur le bras d'Hélèna en signe de réconfort.

Mais cette dernière ne répondit ni à son geste ni à son sourire. Le visage empli de tristesse, Hélèna traîna son sac dans un coin, mimant Laura.

Une fois changées, toutes les trois se regardèrent tour à tour, les yeux écarquillés et un sourire aux lèvres.

Laura portait une simple jupe en lin bleu et un chemisier blanc cassé ajusté à la taille, le tout surmonté d'une cape en laine grise. Marie-Suzanne arborait une belle robe pourpre au corset lacé sur le devant, ainsi qu'une cape noire un peu trop longue. Hélèna, quant à elle, portait des vêtements d'homme. Sa chemise à jabot couleur sable était recouverte par un gilet sans manches et une courte cape marron. Son pantalon en lin kaki tirant sur le marron était rentré dans de hautes bottes de marche. A bien la regarder, elle avait l'air d'un pirate.

Laura, abasourdie par la tenue de son amie, ouvrit la bouche de stupeur:

« Douce, ça te va trop bien! »

« Oh merci, ma douce ! Ça va, je ne fais pas trop Johnny Depp?***** J'ai cherché une tenue appropriée pour un homme en Terre du Milieu, mais c'était assez laid en général, alors… »

« Non non », s'incrusta la demoiselle au sac Carrefour. « C'est très joli. Mais pourquoi un costume d'homme ? »

« Eh bien, des femmes seules au Poney Fringant auraient pu paraître étrange », argumenta Hélèna. « Du coup, nous nous sommes dits que l'une de nous deux devait se travestir et jouer le rôle de l'homme. Comme aucune d'entre nous ne le souhaitait, nous avons joué à la courte paille... Et j'ai perdu. »

« Avoues qu'un homme et une femme, enfin deux puisque tu es avec nous, ça fait tout de suite beaucoup moins suspect ! », rajouta la jeune femme. « D'ailleurs, vous allez m'appeler Elen, qui signifie "_étoile" _en elfique. »

Satisfaite par ses propres explications, Hélèna hocha la tête. Laura, par contre, se mit à paniquer.

« Je n'arriverai pas à m'en souvenir. Je vais vouloir t'appeler par ton prénom et on va se faire griller ! »

« Mais non », s'incrusta de nouveau la jeune blonde. « Tu vas commencer à dire "Hélèna", mais tu vas te souvenir qu'elle est un homme, donc tu vas te stopper de toi-même avant la dernière syllabe. Donc, de toute façon, tu l'appelleras Elen. »

« Oui, c'est vrai », renchérit Hélèna. « Ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça. »

L'adolescente acquiesça puis regarda Laura qui avait légèrement soulevé sa jupe et tournait sur elle-même.

« On ressemble un peu à des paysans, non ? », fit remarquer cette dernière.

Elle et son amie se regardèrent et grimacèrent. Puis leurs regards se reportèrent sur la blondinette qui époussetait sa robe de ses longues et fines mains. La robe qu'Hélèna lui avait prêtée lui sellait à ravir, mettant en valeur de jolies courbes féminines à faire pâlir plus d'une personne. En voyant la poitrine généreuse de la fille, qui pourtant semblait plus jeune, les deux amies eurent la même réaction face cet atout : elles regardèrent leurs propres poitrines, grimaçant devant la petitesse de celles-ci.

La jeune fille essaya de dissiper le malaise:

« Que fait-on maintenant ? »

Laura changea de conversation, se rappelant un détail important :

« Hé, mais c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Les yeux pétillants de l'inconnue se fixèrent sur son interlocutrice, heureuse qu'on s'intéresse enfin à sa personne.

« Je m'appelle Marie-Suzanne mais vous pouvez m'appeler Marie-Sue comme tous mes amis. C'est plus court et je trouve que ça sonne mieux à l'oreille. Je suis née dans le quartier de Victor Hugo dans le 16ème arrondissement, le 25ème jour de Juin 1996. J'ai eu 18 ans la semaine dernière. Je suis en BEP coiffure. Et vous les filles ? »

« Laura, Hélèna, comme on t'a déjà dit, 30 ans, célibataires », lâcha Laura, énervée par cette midinette qui parlait un peu trop à son goût.

« Mais sinon…. »

« Personnellement, je suis pressée ! Bon sang, la Terre du milieu, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? », coupa Hélèna en montrant la petite porte entourée de lierres.

Laura acquiesça et avança avec son amie.

« Que fait-on de mon sac ? », demanda la blondinette derrière leurs dos.

Elles se retournèrent. Tous les yeux se posèrent en même temps sur le sac Carrefour. Laura et Hélèna soupirèrent. Comment cacher un aussi gros sac?

« Remarque, nous ne sommes pas mieux avec nos sacs de l'armée associés à nos tenues de bouseux. Décidément, nous n'avons pas pensé à tout », dit Laura en levant les yeux au ciel puis elle retira de son sac une couverture.

« Recouvre ton sac avec ceci. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse remarquer. »

« Au pire, les filles on improvisera », s'impatienta Hélèna, la main sur la porte.

Elle baissa doucement la poignée.

« Attendez ! », cria la blondinette.

Mais c'était trop tard, un éclair blanc les aveugla.

**LAURAHELENALAURA**

Marie-Suzanne se pinça le nez dès qu'elles eurent passé la porte : d'abord, il y eut un éclair blanc puis cette odeur de viande trop cuite ajoutée à la sueur et aux haleines fortement alcoolisées. Elle reconnut aussitôt le Poney Fringant. Bien sûr, en voyant les films, on ne pouvait pas ressentir la chaleur, le bruit et l'odeur à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Et il y avait tant de monde! La salle principale était pleine à craquer comme le Fouquet's, sur les Champs-Elysées, un soir de Noël. Elle fit la moue, espérant pouvoir s'intégrer à ce monde comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé, ou même...comme _ils _le souhaitaient. Elle jeta un regard aux deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient. Son cœur lui disait de leur faire confiance. Bien qu'elles furent un peu sèches de prime abord, chose qu'elle pouvait comprendre étant une inconnue à leurs yeux, Laura et Hélèna semblaient plutôt sympathiques. Et elles avaient l'air si complice. Devant elle, Laura aidait Hélèna, tout pâle, collée contre le mur.

« Je me sens oppressée douce. Il y a trop de monde », confia Hélèna à Laura. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Nous y sommes réellement ! Il y a des hobbits, des nains, des hommes ! »

« Oui, oui! On est bien au Poney Fringant », dit Laura, les yeux scintillants de bonheur. « Tu crois qu'il y a Thorïn ? »

« Ou Aragorn et les hobbits ? », renchérit Hélèna.

« Ou Gandalf ! »

Étonnées, Laura et Hélèna se retournèrent vers Marie-Suzanne qui était plantée derrière elles.

« Tu connais Gandalf toi aussi ? », se railla Laura. « Un vieux qui lui ressemble s'est aussi jeté devant ta voiture au milieu d'un bois ? »

« Non, pas du tout. En fait, j'étais dans la salle de bain… »

« Attends, posons-nous à une table car je pense que tu as pas mal de choses à nous dire », proposa Hélèna à voix basse. « En plus, trois personnes debout et immobiles...ça va commencer à attirer l'attention ! »

Les trois filles s'avancèrent prudemment se faufilant parmi les groupes, les sacs pendants au bout de leurs bras pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elles prirent place à une table vacante sous laquelle elles cachèrent leurs effets personnels. Être placées dans un coin de l'auberge était idéal et leur permettait d'être dissimulées des regards un peu trop indiscrets. Marie-Suzanne, face à Laura et Hélèna, regarda à droite et à gauche avant de s'avancer pour leur parler:

« Donc je disais , j'étais dans la salle de bain. Je venais tout juste de finir mon masque capillaire. »

« Epargne-nous les détails, s'il te plait, Marie-Sue... », dit Hélèna ironiquement.

« - Oui, tu as raison. En fait, la salle de bain était pleine de buée et quand j'ai passé ma main sur le miroir pour en retirer la condensation, j'ai eu une vision. Un visage magnifique apparut dans la vitre. J'ai poussé un cri strident, terrifiée par le visage qui venait d'apparaître dans la glace, mais les traits devinrent plus précis et je reconnus Galadriel. Elle me parla d'une voix envoûtante : "_une grande destinée t'attend prophétesse !_". Puis, elle m'expliqua la situation désastreuse de la Terre du milieu. En effet, ils leur manquaient un magicien! Les Valar m'ont donc choisie et lui ont demandé de me parler. J'ai accepté avec plaisir d'être envoyée sur ces terres. C'était mon rêve et le voici accompli! Avant de partir, elle se tourna sur elle-même et plongea ses yeux dans les miens; j'entendis alors sa voix dans ma tête: "_Dans 13 lunes, vous prendrez le chemin sous terre de votre contrée et vous vous rendrez à l'auberge "Poney Fringant"._ _Deux femmes vous y attendront ; votre destin sera intimement lié aux leurs. Vous vaincrez le mal mais maintes vies seront sacrifiées."_ Du coup, j'étais euphorique comme je suis très fan de Tolkien. J'ai lu tous les livres et j'ai vu tous les films. Mon personnage préféré, c'est Legolas ; j'ai vu Orlando Bloom plusieurs fois lors de mes nombreux voyages en Nouvelle-Zélande. J'ai même cru qu'il me faisait des clins d'oeil. Mais dans le hobbit, mon coeur balance pour le nain, Kili. Il est tellement beau pour sa race. Ah, j'aimerais tant les rencontrer ! D'ailleurs, c'est surtout pour ces raisons que j'ai accepté. »

Suite aux paroles de Marie-Suzanne, Laura se renfrogna. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle était choquée par ce long discours ou par le fait qu'elle soit face à une concurrente pour gagner le coeur de Kili. Dans tous les cas, elle serra plus fort son couteau, prête à faire un carnage. Du coin de l'œil, Hélèna vit la colère de son amie et essaya de la calmer en lui tapotant le poignet.

« Ah c'est original ! Nous aussi, il y a treize nuits, nous avons fait une rencontre du 3ème type », expliqua Hélèna tout en maintenant fermement le poignet de son amie sur la table. « Je t'épargne les détails mais grosso modo, c'était la même chose. »

« En moins classe », marmonna Laura.

Un homme, l'air bourru mais jovial, vint se planter devant la table. Sans doute le serveur, vu son accoutrement.

« Bien le bonsoir, mes petites dames et mon petit monsieur, que voulez-vous à boire et à manger ? »

« Qu'avez-vous à nous proposer ? »

Le serveur se tourna vers Marie-Suzanne et lui lança un large sourire:

« Oh mais elle est bien mignonne cette petite dame, quel est son petit nom ? »

« Moi, je m'appelle Marie-Suzanne, mais tout le monde m'appelle Marie Sue. Et voici mes amis, Laura et Elen. »

Les deux femmes citées se tournèrent vers le serveur et lui décochèrent un sourire innocent. Mais cet excès de mièvrerie sembla laisser de glace le bonhomme qui arqua un sourcil.

« Laura, avez-vous de la famille hobbit par hasard***1 ? »,** dit-il en détaillant le physique de la jeune femme.

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Et vous, Elen, peut-être un parent elfe ? »

« Non, j'aimerais tant! Mais non. »

« Marie-Suzanne, quel prénom étrange ! Les sonorités me sont étrangères mais c'est très joli », dit-il avec un petit sourire appréciateur en coin.

« Merci, c'est gentil à vous !, répondit Marie-Suzanne. Alors pour nous, ce sera trois pintes de bières et votre plat du jour, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas ! Pour fêter notre arrivée ! », acquiesça Laura. « Tu payes? »

« Vous n'avez pas d'argent ? », coupa le serveur, un sourcil arqué.

« Notre situation est un peu compliquée », avoua Marie-Suzanne en lui faisant des yeux de biche.

« Oh mais si c'est vous, juste pour cette fois, c'est bon », dit il en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Merci, et mes amis ? »

Son air redevint perplexe. Mais après avoir observé le joli minois de Marie-Suzanne, comme hypnotisé par celui-ci, il lâcha:

« Juste une fois. La prochaine fois, pensez à l'argent. D'accord ? »

« Oui, oui », répondirent les trois filles en chœur.

Bien sûr, elles savaient pertinemment qu'elles ne repasseraient pas ici...

Une fois le serveur parti, Hélèna chuchota:

« Il ne va pas falloir trop s'attarder. Je pense que deux filles et un maigrichon dans un bar qui commandent des pintes, ce n'est pas trop dans leurs mœurs. Nous risquons d'avoir des soucis rapidement si nous restons trop longtemps. Même, j'éviterai de dormir dans le coin. »

« Bon, maintenant voyons notre destination », ajouta-t-elle en sortant la carte de la Terre du milieu de son sac et en l'étalant sur la table. « Où souhaitez vous aller? Pour ma part, peu importe. »

Laura et Marie-Suzanne parlèrent en même temps:

« Il faut que je vois Dame Galadriel absolument. Allons vers la Lórien. »

« Mirkwood ! »

Hélèna chercha les deux lieux sur la carte.

« Ce n'est pas la porte à côté tout ça, les filles. Je propose une solution. On prend la route jusqu'à Fondcombe et là-bas, on avisera. Tout le monde va toujours chez Elrond dans les fictions! Faisons pareil comme ça on sera logé et nourris gratis! Après, soit on se séparera, soit on continuera ensemble. »

Laura chuchota à voix basse, une main devant la bouche pour ne pas se faire entendre de Marie-Suzanne:

« On se séparera. Elle adore Legolas et Kili, il faut éliminer la concurrence. Sale Marie-Sue ! »

La carte dut être repliée puis rangée car les trois pintes arrivèrent. Elles remercièrent le serveur qui, visiblement, était toujours sous le charme de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

« Santé ! A notre arrivée, les filles, déclarèrent le trio en entrechoquant leurs pintes. Vive le Poney Fringant ! »

Après quelques gorgées, Laura et Hélèna sentaient leurs têtes tourner. Marie-Suzanne s'inquiétait car les femmes commençaient à trop attirer l'attention sur elles en parlant à voix haute de leur arrivée. Bien que par sa beauté elle charmait les hommes qui les regardaient suffisamment pour détourner leurs regards des visages un peu rougies par l'alcool de ses camarades, elles devenaient trop bruyantes et Marie-Suzanne devait vite trouver une solution. Il fallait déjà sortir. En plus, Laura commençait à chanter la musique du _petit bonhomme en mousse_; quant à Hélèna, elle avait perdu toute réactivité, la tête posée nonchalamment contre le mur de pierres, ses lunettes dans sa main. Les soulever lui paraissait une solution compliquée, elle opta pour une attitude fangirl :

« Hé, les filles ! J'ai vu Lindir passer devant le Poney Fringant. »

Laura et Hélèna se levèrent brusquement, prirent leurs sacs de l'armée et sortirent assez rapidement. Marie-Suzanne les suivit, son sac Carrefour rempli à ras bord à la main.

**_LAURAHELENALAURA_**

Le lendemain matin, dans un état plus que déplorable, Laura se réveilla. Les bruits reconnaissables d'une forêt susurraient à ses oreilles de douces paroles de réconfort pour sa pauvre tête malmenée. Tâtant le terrain sous son corps, elle se rendit lentement compte qu'elle était étalée dans l'herbe. Comment était-elle arrivée là? Son dernier souvenir la laissait les mains autour d'une pinte et la bouche pleine de nourriture. Le pépiement d'un oiseau dans un arbre tout près la fit sursauter. Avec un hoquet et une mauvaise pensée pour l'oiseau, elle se souvint du _petit bonhomme en mousse,_ de Lindir et de haut-le-cœur.

Laura se frotta les yeux puis marmonna:

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Sa question resta sans réponse. Elle se tourna et vit Hélèna, allongée dans l'herbe, sur le dos, les mains sous la tête. Elle la secoua. Son amie, très pâle, ouvrit les yeux qu'elle plissa aussitôt avant de mettre ses mains dessus.

« Oh ma tête ! Éteignez la lumière, s'il vous plaît ! »

Ignorant les plaintes de son amie, Laura se leva dans l'intention d'explorer le coin. De son côté, Hélèna se mit enfin sur ses coudes.

« Où est Marie-Sue ? », marmonna-t-elle en se frottant les tempes. « Où sont nos affaires !? »

Laura regarda autour d'elle et aperçut plus loin, sur un chemin, la dite Marie-Sue en grande discussion avec un homme étrange, assis à l'avant d'une charrette. Celle-ci, comme ressentant les yeux de Laura posés sur elle, se retourna puis les rejoignit.

« J'ai réussi à négocier un voyage jusqu'à Fondcombe. Ce charmant monsieur, nommé Sopalven, nous a vus abandonnées dans les bois. Je lui ai dit que nous n'avions plus de foyers et que nous voulions aller à Fondcombe. Il m'a donc tout naturellement proposé de nous emmener avec sa charrue. Nous pourrons ainsi nous reposer derrière et y poser nos sacs. »

« Bizarre ce covoiturage gratuit », grinça Laura entre ses dents.

« T'as raison mais je me sens tellement mal que je n'en ai cure », grogna Hélèna, blanche comme un linge. « Dis à ce "_Sopalin"_ que j'accepte avec plaisir à condition que vous me portiez jusqu'à la charrue. »

Marie-Suzanne s'empressa de ramasser les sacs pour les déposer à l'arrière de la charrette tandis que Laura et l'homme étrange soulevaient le corps d'Hélèna pour l'installer. Laura grimpa à côté de son amie à l'arrière et Marie-Suzanne monta à l'avant pour converser avec Sopalven.

La journée passa assez rapidement. A l'arrière, Hélèna, allongée piteusement dans les sacs de farine, chantait des chansons des années 80 faisant office de radio tandis que Laura, peu émerveillée par la voix stridente de son amie, les écouteurs de son I-pod bien enfoncés dans ses oreilles, écoutait "_Misty Mountains_".

Quand la nuit s'apprêta à tomber, Sopalven décida de s'arrêter pour bivouaquer à quelques mètres du chemin. Il descendit et commença à préparer le nécessaire pour passer la nuit. Pendant ce temps, Marie-Suzanne rejoignit les deux amies à l'arrière. Lorsque Laura et Hélèna l'aperçurent, elles virent sur le visage de l'adolescente une expression de choc.

« Les filles, il faut que je vous annonce une chose... »

« Un rapport avec le "_Sopalin_" ? », se moqua Hélèna qui allait un peu mieux.

Les deux amies se regardèrent puis pouffèrent de rire.

« Sopalven, vous voulez dire », corrigea Marie-Suzanne. « Non, c'est une chose qui me laisse dans l'incompréhension. Avec Sopalven, nous parlions et il m'a annoncé une monstruosité. »

« Vas-y, balance ! », dit Laura.

« Nous sommes en l'an 2462 du Troisième Âge soit à peu près 600 ans avant la Quète d'Erebor et la Guerre de l'Anneau. »

« QUOI !? », hurlèrent les deux jeunes femmes en même temps.

**FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Avez-vous apprécié ce premier chapitre avec son lot de révélations?**

**Si vous lisez ce chapitre et que vous ne reviewez pas, vous mourrez dans 7 jours, frappé par le bâton d'un vieux papi qui traversera la route devant vous, à compter de l'instant où verrez le point à la fin de cette phrase.**

**Précisions :**

*** **La tenue commandée par Hélèna sur Amazon est bien celle de Jack Sparrow!

***1: **Laura est un prénom de hobbit (la grand-mère de Bilbon Sacquet) :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou^^ Après quelques mois d'attente, le duo infernal est de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre!**

**Disclaimer : Toutes les chansons de Right Said Fred appartiennent à Right Said Fred.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

**ou**

**parce que les Mary-Sue savent toujours se battre...**

_"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing"_

* * *

Son visage taillé à la serpe, un nez trop gros peu harmonieux avec le reste, des cheveux roux dégoulinant de sueurs. Décidément, ce Sopalven lui inspirait peu confiance. De temps à autre, leur guide lui jetait quelques œillades en biais ce qui la rassurait encore moins. En réponse, Hélèna lui lançait un regard noir.

Même si ça faisait une semaine qu'ils voyageaient en charrette, elle ne plaçait aucune once de confiance en ce personnage. Sa meilleure amie partageait son avis. Seule Marie-Suzanne semblait être entièrement à son aise. La journée, elle discutait avec Sopalven à l'avant de la charrette tandis que le soir, elle cuisinait pour tout le monde. Quelques jours plus tôt, Laura et Hélèna avaient découvert quelques trésors que recelait le sac Carrefour de la blondinette: des boîtes de conserve ! Des carottes, des champignons, et du maïs qu'elle mélangeait aux quelques lapins que Sopalven chassait de temps à autre. Bien sûr, Marie-Suzanne prenait soin de ne pas les ouvrir devant le guide et les enterrait sous des buissons. Celui-ci trouvait ces trois étrangers déjà assez bizarres avec leurs mots comme "_I-pod_", "_portables_", "_briquet_"...

Hélèna regarda Marie-Suzanne avec envie. Cette fille lui tapait sur les nerfs mais il fallait avouer qu'elle s'intégrait parfaitement dans ce monde, _incroyablement parfaitement_. On aurait dit une de ces Mary-Sue dans les fanfictions. La jeune femme sourit à cette idée en pensant que le prénom de la fillette lui allait comme un gant. Son sourire ne dura que quelques secondes, une ombre dans son esprit croissait.

_« Nous sommes en l'an 2462. ». _

La déclaration de Marie-Suzanne les avait chamboulées, Laura et elle. L'an 2462 ! Même Sméagol n'avait pas encore pris possession de l'anneau et tué son ami Déagol. Rien n'avait commencé.

En réalité, six cent ans les séparaient de la quête de l'anneau et les deux amies commençaient sérieusement à se demander pourquoi elles étaient ici.

Marie-Suzanne avait également été contactée par Galadriel. Cette information alimentait leurs questions. Dans quel but avaient-elles été envoyées ici ? Laura lui répétait sans cesse qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une erreur : comme lorsqu'on envoie un sms à la mauvaise personne, il y avait eu un fail chez les Valar. Mais Hélèna croyait peu à cette hypothèse. Une autre question la taraudait : pourquoi 600 ans ? Était-ce un signe? Devaient-elles voler l'anneau? L'idée aurait été alléchante, si la pensée de devenir une Gollum en puissance n'était pas aussitôt venue la neutraliser. L'an 2462, elle avait peine à y croire. Avant même de participer à n'importe laquelle des deux quêtes espérées, les deux femmes seraient bel et bien mortes... Même leurs propres os ne leur feraient plus mal !

Tant de questions sans réponses...

Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas seule en ces terres, flanquée de la blondasse aux allures de star hollywoodienne. Elle avait Laura, sa meilleure amie, pour affronter ce nouveau monde et y vivre une nouvelle vie.

Sur ces pensées, son regard se dirigea vers la brunette aux cheveux bouclés qui était adossée contre le dossier de Sopalven, son I-pad à la main. En effet, Laura semblait avoir ajouté d'autres éléments à leur liste initiale dans son propre sac.

Pour le moment, un sourire resplendissant s'affichait sur son visage alors qu'elle tapotait frénétiquement sur l'écran.

« Tu fais quoi, ma douce ? », questionna Hélèna.

« Je joue », répondit brièvement Laura. « Pet Rescue Saga. Tu sais que je suis accro à ce truc ! »

« Comment tu fais pour y jouer ? »

« Ce jeu peut marcher sans wifi ! Je suis trop heureuse car, encore en partant, j'avais des doutes sur le bon fonctionnement du jeu ici... »

« Non, je veux dire, comment tu peux jouer des heures à ce jeu sur le I-pad ? », insista Hélèna en essayant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son amie.

« J'ai pris une batterie solaire. C'est un peu galère mais je me débrouille ! »

« Attend, on est en Terre du milieu et toi, tu penses qu'à une chose : prendre ton I-pad et un chargeur solaire pour jouer à Pet Rescue ?! »

« Bah oui, pourquoi ? »

Hélèna leva les yeux au ciel. En son for intérieur, elle était amusée. Au moins, elle était sûre de ne pas être dénaturée par la Terre du milieu. S'adapter, ça va bien quelques temps mais toute une vie... Portant une main devant ses yeux, elle pensa au fait qu'elles se trouvaient désormais dans un milieu sans technologies et sans normes hygiéniques à respecter à la lettre. Elle soupira en repensant aux rouleaux de papiers toilettes que Laura avait pris au dernier moment avant de partir. Son amie avait bien fait ! Mieux valait être prévoyant!

« Yes ! », souffla Laura pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Sopalven - ce dernier ne devait pas découvrir l'existence de la tablette I-tech - tout en faisant un signe de vainqueur.

Puis elle se tourna vers Hélèna :

« J'ai réussi ! J'ai passé le niveau 480 ! »

Marie-Suzanne, possédant une ouïe fine, se tourna vers ses compagnons de voyage en leur souriant.

« Bravo, Laura ! »

Cette dernière la regarda sans exprimer de quelconques sentiments.

« Merci », Marie-Sue.

Un silence s'installa. Les deux filles se fixèrent. L'une cherchait par son regard à amadouer tandis que l'autre n'avait pour seul souhait qu'on lui fiche la paix pour passer le niveau 481 de Pet Rescue.

Hélèna réajusta ses lunettes et décida de mettre fin à cette lutte visuelle acharnée :

« Ça se passe bien devant ? »

« Oui, Sopalven est un homme charmant ! Il me raconte ses anecdotes de voyage. En fait, il vend des tapis dans toute la terre du milieu, principalement à Hobbitbourg et Dale. Ce serait génial si on pouvait passer à Dale, les filles! En fait, c'est une ville fondée par les Hommes en cet âge. Comme elle est très réputée pour le commerce, Sopalven y a lié pas mal de connaissances que ce soit des nains ou des hommes. Parfois, quelques elfes de la Forêt Noire ou de Dorwinion y viennent mais leur passage y est très éphémère… Bref, c'est vraiment une ville super où il y a tout… »

« C'est reparti pour un tour », siffla Hélèna entre ses dents.

« ...mais vraiment tout. Ils parlent très bien la langue commune grâce à la prospérité de leur commerce à l'échelle d'Arda mais ils vont préférer les personnes qui parlent le Dalien. C'est une langue très parlée à Erebor et Esgaroth. Sopalven l'a apprise! Comme il montre de l'intérêt pour la culture des Hommes de Dale, ceux-ci le récompensent en achetant plus de tapis encore. Plus chers, en plus ! », continua Marie-Sue. « Mais Sopalven me dit que c'est pas une grande ville non plus. Plutôt un village de pêcheurs quoi... »

« Enfin, moi, je suis pas venue en Terre du milieu pour vendre des tapis », grogna Laura.

« ...en plus, c'est à côté d'Erebor ! », poursuivit la fillette en parlant d'une voix moins forte. « Je sais que le retour de Thror ne se fera que dans 128 ans, en 2590, et la destruction de la ville de Dale en 2770 mais on peut toujours aller y jeter un coup d'œil au passage ? »

« Personnellement, je ne suis pas contre... De toute façon, on est en 2462...on a le temps de visiter...toute notre misérable vie », se lamenta Hélèna.

« Pas de Kili, pas de Fili. Rien à battre, on n'y met pas les pieds », décida Laura en s'agaçant sur son écran d'I-pad -car oui, elle n'avait pas arrêté de jouer. « Il faut vraiment qu'on se décide sur notre destination ! Sopalin va où ? »

« Sopalven », corrigea Marie-Sue.

« S.O.P.A.L.I.N.»

« Sopalven. »

« C'est bon. Sopalin, Sopalven, P.Q, c'est pareil ! », intervint Hélèna. « Sopalven nous a dit qu'il allait passer par Fondcombe puis il rejoint une foire qui se déroule aux Champs aux Iris. Nous avons le choix entre plusieurs destinations : Champs aux Iris, la Forêt Noire, Fondcombe, Dale...tout sauf le Mordor s'il vous plaît ! »

« Je me tâte. », fit Laura en tapotant sa lèvre de son index comme pour réfléchir tout en rangeant sa tablette dans son sac.

« Tu as oublié la Lothlorien. Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille car je dois voir Dame Galadriel. », s'enquit Marie-Suzanne.

Laura et Hélèna levèrent les yeux, exaspérées. Elle pouvait bien attendre quelques temps la Galadriel ! Les deux femmes ruminaient en elles-mêmes, se demandant pourquoi l'elfe au "tournage de robe épique" n'était pas venue en personne s'adresser à elles. Tellement plus chic et moins effrayant...quoique, voir apparaître la face de Taty Galadriel dans le miroir de sa salle de bain...

Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, Laura prit la parole :

« J'ai une idée qui va concilier tout le monde ! »

« Laquelle ? », demandèrent en chœur les autres filles.

« Les héros que nous voulons voir ne sont pas encore nés. Pour la plupart. Kili, Fili, Thorin, Aragorn... Mais il y en a un qui est déjà né depuis belle lurette ! »

« Tu peux être plus précise s'il te plaît ? », grommela Hélèna, un sourcil arqué.

« ...Legolas ! »

Les trois filles poussèrent un cri de fangirl qui fit sursauter Sopalven. Ce dernier se retourna vers elles.

« Il se passe quoi derrière ? », les interrogea-t-il avec son accent de paysan bien prononcé.

« Rien, rien », rassura Marie-Suzanne.

Sopalven haussa les épaules puis se tourna à nouveau vers ses chevaux.

« On s'arrête dans quelques minutes pour installer le camp », dit-il.

« C'est ça, c'est bien ! », se moqua Laura qui ne supportait pas cet homme. Prépare le camp, pleutre !

Sopalven lui sortait par les yeux. Elle le trouvait trop avenant, trop gentilhomme, trop sympathique. Trop, trop. Elle sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais elle ne savait pas où était le problème. Son sixième sens lui disait seulement de se méfier. Comme si Sopalven cachait des secrets. Des secrets dont elle n'avait aucune envie de prendre connaissance.

« Faisons un détour par Mirkwood alors. Rien que pour nous rincer l'œil sur la plastique de notre idole, okay ? »

Toutes acquiescèrent, l'air ravi d'une si bonne nouvelle. Au même moment, Sopalven arrêta la charrette et descendit pour se diriger à l'arrière :

« Ces messieurs dames veulent-ils bien descendre ? » , demanda-t-il en effectuant une révérence très maladroite quasi clownesque.

Laura, Marie-Sue et Hélèna prirent leurs sacs et sautèrent de la charrue pour aller les déposer sur un coin d'herbes juste à côté. Seule Hélèna fut arrêtée dans son élan :

« Toi, mon gars, tu restes avec moi ! Je vais atteler les chevaux et préparer le bivouac », déclara Sopalven. « Vas chercher du petit bois pour le feu. »

Hélèna eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer qu'elle sentit une main lui claquer le séant.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, mon petit Elen ! », ordonna le guide en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Troublée, ne trouvant mot face à ce qui venait de se passer, la jeune femme réajusta son gilet sans manches fait pour les hommes et s'enfonça dans les bois.

Laura remarqua vite son absence ; à sa demande, Sopalven lui indiqua la direction dans laquelle son amie s'était dirigée. Après avoir bravé fougères et branches cassées, la jeune femme trouva Hélèna en train de ramasser des bouts de bois près d'un ruisseau. Cette dernière remarqua sa présence.

« Tiens, ma douce, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda Hélèna, les bras chargés de bouts de bois.

« Je te cherchais, tu fais quoi ? »

« Sopalven m'a sommé d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu... », grommela la femme en rajustant vite fait ses lunettes.

Ce geste n'échappa pas à Laura.

« Il y a un problème ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Rien... », mentit Hélèna en feignant de continuer de chercher du bois.

« On se connaît depuis 20 ans, douce, je sais bien quand quelque chose ne va pas ! »

« C'est Sopalven...depuis quelques temps, il est...légèrement entreprenant avec moi... », fit la jeune femme en se raclant la gorge. « Tout à l'heure, il m'a...mis la main aux fesses... »

« Oh merde...tu crois qu'il se doute que t'es une fille ?! Je vais le marave, tu vas voir ! »

« Non, je pense que...Sopalven aime bien les garçons... mais ne tirons pas de conclusions trop hâtives, nous avons encore besoin de lui pour nous conduire au campement. »

« Dire que j'écoutais "YMCA' des Village People tout à l'heure. Y.M.C.A ! »

« On s'écarte du sujet là... »

« Pardon... tu vas tenir le coup ? S'il te touche, je le ... je te jure », menaça Laura en levant son poing.

« Non, c'est bon. Je vais gérer la situation », fit Hélèna en regardant le ciel. Ne nous attardons pas trop, le soleil se couche rapidement sur ces terres apparemment. Rentrons au campement.

De retour au campement, un repas concocté par Marie-Suzanne les attendait déjà : du lapin cuit avec une sauce tomate mélangée à des petits bouts d'oignons. Le petit groupe se régala en silence puis s'allongea aussitôt le repas englouti. Marie-Suzanne s'allongea à côté d'un tronc, entre deux racines qui ressortaient, tandis que Laura et Hélèna s'étaient placées un peu plus loin derrière des buissons pour discuter sans contraintes et utiliser leurs appareils. Il faut dire qu'elles se voyaient mal se pulvériser du spray anti-moustiques sous les yeux de Sopalven. Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent peu cette nuit-là et furent vite rattrapées par le sommeil.

Dans la nuit, Hélèna fit un doux rêve avec un certain Legolas très entreprenant. Le jeune blond enfouissait sa tête dans son cou. Comme c'était agréable... puis son visage se rapprocha du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine...fétide!

Ecœurée, Hélèna se réveilla brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sopalven qui venait de passer sa main dans son dos. Elle poussa un cri qui éveilla les autres filles.

« Calme-toi, mon petit. », souffla Sopalven en se pourléchant les babines.

« Lâche-moi, à l'aide ! », hurla Hélèna.

Se débattant comme elle le put avec le poids de Sopalven sur elle, la jeune femme parvint à frapper l'homme à un endroit stratégique, ce qui lui permit de se lever et de courir vers ses camarades affolées.

Lorsque le malfrat se releva, il fut cueilli au visage par le sac rempli de conserves que Marie-Suzanne lui envoya. Une fois au sol, Laura ne perdit pas de temps et le roua de coups de bottes.

Sopalven, à bout de force, finit par s'évanouir sous la douleur des coups portés.

« Crève, charogne ! », hurla Laura, au comble de la rage.

« Laisse-le Laura, il est évanoui, ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner. Fuyons ! », s'écria Marie-Suzanne.

Les filles se mirent à courir un peu partout pour récupérer leurs affaires. Laura attrapa la main d'une Hélèna très choquée et piqua un sprint jusqu'au chemin.

« De l'autre côté les filles », cria Marie-Suzanne. « Vous vous trompez de sens ! »

Marie-Sue vit passer devant ses yeux deux fusées lancées à plein régime. Hélèna et Laura dépassèrent la petite blonde sans même la voir et prirent, cette fois, la bonne direction. Alors qu'elle s'élançait avec grâce, un éclat d'argent attira son regard. Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête ; ses yeux se rivèrent sur la petite dague que Sopalven avait lâché durant son lynchage par Laura. Elle se précipita pour la saisir puis, en toute hâte, rejoignit les deux femmes.

« Attendez- moi ! »

Comme ayant entendu ses supplications, elle les vit ralentir puis s'arrêter et elle put ainsi les rattraper.

« Merci », lança-t-elle.

Laura, pliée en deux, était au bord de l'apoplexie.

« J'ai plus l'âge de faire du sport, même pas pour sauver ma propre vie. »

« On court, on court mais je tiens à signaler que Sopalven est évanoui », fit remarquer Hélèna, toute rouge. « Il s'est quand même pris des boîtes de conserves dans la face et puis, avec les coups de bottes de Laura, il est pas prêt de se réveiller. »

« Ouais, c'est pas faux », reprit Laura.

« Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller dans combien de temps ? », demanda Hélèna.

« Je m'en fous. Du moment qu'on est loin. »

« Oui, mais j'ai peur. »

« Et moi, je n'ai pas peur peut-être. »

« J'ai failli me faire violer, douce ! Bah, Marie-Sue...Marie-Suzanne, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es toute blanche. »

La dite Marie-Suzanne, pâle comme un linge, la bouche entrouverte, affichait un visage horrifié. Son regard se portait vers un élément derrière les deux jeunes femmes. C'est alors que celles-ci prirent conscience d'un vacarme qui se faisait de plus en plus assourdissant. Quand elles se retournèrent, elles découvrirent avec terreur un groupe d'orques, fonçant droit vers elles.

« Par les Valar ! », s'exclama Marie-Suzanne en brandissant sa dague, faisant face aux orques, prête à les affronter.

« Oh merde, fuyons par la forêt ! », jura Laura en brandissant son sac. De son autre main, elle entraîna Hélèna, qui se saisit du sac de Marie-Suzanne, posé juste à côté d'elle.

Marie-Sue remarqua l'absence des deux jeunes femmes, mais rien ne pouvait la détourner de son objectif. Déterminée à combattre, elle se rua sur l'ennemi avec l'intime conviction qu'elle pouvait les battre. Au fond n'était-elle pas l'Elue, prophétisée par la dame de la Lorien, Galadriel ?

Elle s'élança sur le premier orque et avec un cri de rage, enfonça sa dague dans le coeur. L'orque s'effondra à ses pieds, raide mort. Rapidement, elle se saisit de sa courte épée puis se retourna pour en décapiter un autre. Plus que huit.

Cachées non loin, dans un petit buisson, Hélèna et Laura émettaient quelques commentaires sur le combat qu'elles observaient minutieusement.

« On fait quoi ? On la laisse faire harakiri avec son arme ? »

« Et de six, balèze la petite ! On la laisse ! »

« Du coup, on s'en va ? », demanda Hélèna qui avait déjà commencé à prendre les sacs.

« Vas-y, il en reste plus que deux ! Elle va s'en sortir, c'est bon ! »

D'un regard entendu, elles prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Quand elles furent assez éloignées du lieu du combat, Hélèna suggéra de ne pas trop tarder à préparer le campement, comme Bear Grylls le disait toujours dans toutes les vidéos "_Man vs wild_". Après avoir brûlé le cahier de dessins et le carnet de chèques de Marie-Sue pour le petit feu, Laura s'amusait à se dandiner avec les Louboutins, trouvées dans le sac Carrefour. Elle s'imaginait défiler sur un podium, la chanson de _Right Said Fred_ beuglant à travers son I-pad :

«_ I'm a model, you know what I mean…And I do my little turn on the catwalk...Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah…..I shake my little touche on the catwalk…»_

« Douce, elle a du vernis à ongles Chanel, le dernier! Le 605 "tapage" de cet été ! J'en ai mis, regarde ! » , s'exclama Hélèna en agitant ses doigts.

« Ouah, tou es magnifaïque, ma chérie ! », cria Laura en imitant Cristina Cordula.

« Ça me manque la télé….les _Reines du Shopping _qu'on se regardait tous les jours en critiquant comme des vamps. Mais bon, entre Legolas et Jean-Pierre Pernault, le choix est vite fait. Tu m'aides à installer nos sacs de couchage ? »

« Pas de soucis, laisse-moi juste retirer mes Louboutins. »

Elles étalèrent consciencieusement les deux duvets côte-à-côte dans un carré d'herbes dont Laura avait vérifié au préalable la propreté. Ensuite, elles se brossèrent les dents avant de s'emmitoufler dans leurs duvets.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait de soirées pyjamas ? », fit remarquer Hélèna. « Je suis vraiment contente ! Et en plus, c'est sur la Terre de nos rêves, tu te rends compte ? »

Laura allait répondre quand un bruit dans les fougères se fit entendre. Elle attrapa la lampe torche tandis que son amie se cacha totalement dans le duvet.

« Coucou les filles ! »

« Oh putain ! », s'exclama Laura, surprise.

Devant elle, à travers les fougères, venait d'apparaître Marie-Suzanne, un peu essoufflée.

« Faut que je vous raconte ! Alors, je me suis battue contre… »

Laura prit un air fatigué et bailla :

« Nan, vas-y...viens te coucher ! On verra ça plus tard… »

**LAURAHELENALAURAHELENA**

La nuit fut courte ; à peine avaient-elles toutes sombré dans le sommeil que des gouttes d'eau commencèrent à ruisseler sur leurs visages.

« Il pleut ! », gueula Hélèna en se réveillant.

A ses côtés, Laura dormait tranquillement les bras en croix, peu soucieuse du temps. Marie-Suzanne avait déjà les yeux ouverts et s'étirait. On aurait dit une de ses filles sortie d'une publicité fraîche et maquillée dès le matin…

« Marie-Sue, réveille douce pendant que je rassemble les affaires », quémanda la femme en essuyant ses lunettes.

Marie-Suzanne s'exécuta sur le champ, s'approchant à pas de loup de Laura. Hélèna rit en elle-même car elle savait combien réveiller Laura était dangereux. Elle observa la jeune fille secouer son amie avec douceur et cette dernière lui donner un violent coup de coude qui l'envoya valser dans un tronc plus loin.

Pan, dans les dents.

« Marie-Sue, tu as mal ? », demanda Hélèna d'un ton faussement mielleux.

« Putain, il pleut ! », maugréa Laura en se frottant les yeux. Vous auriez pu me prévenir avant, je vais boucler encore plus !

Elle jeta un regard noir vers Marie-Suzanne qui se frottait l'épaule endolorie.

« M'en parle pas, je ressemble à un chat mouillé déjà », se lamenta Hélèna en essorant ses cheveux. « Bon, j'ai fini de tout rassembler, on y va ? »

Le petit groupe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et repartit dans les bois, essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers les gouttes.

« Avec un orage et dans une forêt comment on fait pour ne pas s'abriter sous un arbre ? », râla Laura au bout d'un moment, toujours de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été réveillée si tôt.

« J'ai vu une clairière plus loin, on a qu'à s'accroupir là-bas », fit remarquer Marie-Suzanne.

« Toi, tais-toi », siffla Laura en lançant un regard noir à la fillette. « Tu m'énerves sérieux ! Tu peux pas la boucler parfois ! »

« C'est vrai, tu as raison, Marie-Sue ! Rejoignons la clairière ! », déclara Hélèna en tournant la tête vers les autres filles qui se disputaient plus en arrière.

Lorsqu'elle tourna à nouveau la tête, un objet dur se heurta à sa joue et l'arrêta dans son élan. Son regard longea l'objet, remontant une tige en bois ; cette dernière maintenue par deux doigts. Un arc et une flèche ! La jeune femme faisait face à un homme. Pas n'importe quel homme ! Un homme sublime aux traits parfaits. Un seul détail la fit pâlir...ses oreilles.

« Oh bordel, un vrai elfe ! », souffla Hélèna avant de s'évanouir.

Laura, qui se disputait avec Marie-Suzanne, entendit soudain un bruit sourd comme celui d'un corps tombant au sol. C'est alors qu'elle vit son amie à terre et un homme, l'arc bandé dans leur direction.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda sèchement l'inconnu.

Marie-Suzanne était bouche-bée, les yeux rivés sur les oreilles pointues. Elle avait peine à croire qu'elle faisait face à un elfe. Leur beauté était inimaginable, au-delà même de ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Soudain, elle vit un autre elfe sauter d'une branche d'un arbre et se placer à côté de l'autre, l'arc également bandé et l'air menaçant. La duplication parfaite de l'autre elfe.

« Je vois double ou quoi ? », beugla Laura.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de cette fin? Dîtes nous par reviews si vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit!**

**Nous remercions PaulinaDragona, Amarys, Neiflheim, Guest, pauline, LegolasKili, Sagit41, Silvara, Elenawrit, Zveda, Dark Holy Phoenix, Naewenn76, sacrok, aliena wyvern, Eric ainsi que toutes les personnes qui nous ajoutent en favori et follow ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Toutes les chansons d'Alizée appartiennent à Alizée.

**Nous remercions Moody98, Cannelle-Black, COOKIESPOWAA, Valeara, LegolasKili, Toutouille, Guest, Eric, Silvara, Karine, Merilith, Zveda, Naewenn76, Neiflheim, sacrok ainsi qu'aux nouveaux followers et favorers !**

**Annonce spéciale : Ma si douce Eagles vient de fêter ses 125 ans!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

**ou**

**parce que les Mary-Sue attirent toujours tout le monde**

_"J'ai la peau douce_  
_Dans mon bain de mousse_  
_Je brûle à l'ombre_  
_Des bombes_  
_Tout est délice_  
_Des lits des cibles_  
_Je fais la liste des choses_  
_Qui m'indisposent"_

_._

_._

_J'en ai marre de ceux qui pleurent_  
_Qui ne roulent qu'à 2 à l'heure_  
_Qui se lamentent et qui s' fixent_  
_Sur l'idée d'une idée fixe_  
_J'en ai marre de ceux qui râlent"_

Plus rien n'étonnait Hélèna. Si elle n'avait pas eu sa meilleure amie à ses côtés, elle aurait certainement cru à un gag chimérique créé par son esprit tortueux de femme-geek âgée de trente ans. Mais c'était bel et bien la réalité, la scène se passait vraiment sous ses yeux. Elladan et Elrohir, visiblement charmés par la gamine qu'était Marie-Suzanne, avaient décidé de rester à leurs côtés. Hélèna ne comprenait toujours pas la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient rester auprès d'elles, en particulier auprès de Marie-Suzanne qu'ils choyaient comme un enfant. Les jumeaux étaient à ses yeux les êtres les moins attachés aux terres. Sans logis, toujours sur le chemin de l'errance...

"_On nage en pleine fiction, sérieux_", se dit la jeune femme. A croire que Marie -Suzanne possédait un quelconque pouvoir d'attraction. La femme n'excluait d'ailleurs pas cette hypothèse, car, depuis leur arrivée, tout leur avait été facilité par la jeune fille, un peu trop facilement : le serveur au Poney Fringant, "Sopalin"... Et désormais, ces princes elfiques avec lesquels l'ingénue Marie-Suzanne avait discuté de la pluie, du beau temps, des orcs et de la faune pendant que Laura et Hélèna, les yeux mi-clos et alourdis par une nuit bien trop courte, traînaient derrière sans piper mot. Les deux femmes ne furent pas plus causantes. Une fois le camp installé, et Marie-Suzanne, bien qu'au beau milieu de l'après-midi, se soit assoupie sagement sur une paillasse prêtée par Elladan_ (ou était-ce Elrohir?)_, elles se retrouvèrent en face-à-face avec les célèbres jumeaux. Elladan dépeçait des lapins tandis qu'Elrohir les grillait au fur et à mesure sur le feu de camps. De leur côté, les deux femmes, assises sur un tronc d'arbre -qui soit dit en passant leur gratter le séant - se réchauffaient près du feu tout en observant avec incrédulité le doublon.

« Vous voyez, Dame Laura, c'est que je vous expliquais tout à l'heure. »

« Hein ? », fit Laura, en se frottant les mains.

« Vous prenez chaque patte. Avec le couteau, découpez un cercle au niveau de l'articulation », expliqua Elladan en illustrant chacun de ses gestes par démonstration réelle. « Une fois les cercles tracés, vous faites une incision jusqu'au derrière du lapin. »

« Je me sens pas très bien... », confia Hélèna qui devenait toute blanche.

« Pour un bonhomme, vous n'êtes pas bien gaillard », se railla Elrohir. « Il faut bien que vous protégiez votre femme et votre enfant. »

« Ce n'est pas... »

« Ensuite... », coupa Elladan avec un léger sourire affiché sur le visage. « Vous détachez la peau jusqu'aux parties génitales. Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est assez facile. Surtout, il ne faut pas oublier de découper l'os de la queue en prenant soin de ne pas crever la vessie. »

« L'urine mêlée à la viande, c'est peu ragoutant », rajouta Elrohir devant Laura qui observait, impassible mais non sans arrières-pensées, le spectacle sanglant du lapin moitié-dépecé. A côté d'elle, Hélèna avait bouché ses oreilles et fermé les yeux.

« Une fois la queue coupée, vous tirez la peau et détachez tout le reste. Arrivé à la tête, séparez la tête de la colonne vertébrale. Puis, avec les deux mains, vous brisez les articulations, pieds et bras. »

Le bruit des craquements des os fit crier Laura.

« Excusez-moi, c'est votre première fois. Pour finir, vous lavez le lapin à l'eau. »

« Il y a aussi une autre technique si vous n'avez pas de couteau », confia Elrohir, l'air malicieux.

« Non, c'est bon. Ça m'ira ! », clama Laura.

Silence.

Ce fut Hélèna qui prit la parole :

« Il fait beau. »

« Un peu frais quand même », grogna Laura en se frictionnant, les yeux levés vers le ciel nuageux qu'elle pouvait entrevoir à travers le feuillage des bouleaux.

Elrohir renifla et tâta un des lapins pour juger la cuisson de la viande, arracha une cuisse pour la tendre à Laura.

« Mangez donc un bout ; vous vous sentirez sûrement mieux après vous être sustentée. »

Laura, dégoûtée, prit à deux doigts la cuisse :

« Merci, maugréa la brunette...il manque un peu… d'assaisonnement...et de la mayonnaise. »

« Mais vous êtes vraiment Elladan et Elrohir ? », coupa brusquement Hélèna en fixant plus intensément Elrohir, dont les beaux traits elfiques étaient mis en valeur par les flammes ardentes.

L'elfe faillit lâcher le lapin dépecé que son frère lui tendait.

« Comment connaissez-vous notre identité ? », questionna Elladan.

« Vous et vos amies nous avez appelé par nos prénoms assez rapidement sans même énoncer nos titres », constata Elladan.

« Nan mais vous savez, votre père le seigneur Elrond, Fondcombe, les rumeurs , vous, les orcs, tout ça, tout ça », essaya de se rattraper Hélèna. « Nous avons ouïe quelques -unes de vos aventures... »

Réalisant qu'elle s'empatouillait plus qu'autre chose, la jeune femme rajusta ses lunettes et les jumeaux semblèrent se contenter de cette réponse. Ils hochèrent la tête avec une synchronisation parfaite.

Silence pesant.

« Il fait beau quand même aujourd'hui, quoiqu'un peu nuageux », constata Hélèna en tournant la tête comme une girouette.

« Voilà, voilà », fit Laura en tapotant ses indexs.

Elrohir arracha une autre patte de lapin et la tendit à Laura qui pâlit face aux morceaux.

« Voulez-vous un autre morceau, demoiselle ? », demanda poliment Elrohir à Laura.

Un regard noir fut sa seule réponse, l'elfe n'eut plus besoin de paroles pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas essayer d'amadouer la jeune femme. Il se tourna vers Hélèna :

« Et vous, Elen, un autre morceau ? Un jeune homme comme vous a besoin de viande pour se renforcer. »

La dite-Elen se racla la gorge.

« Non, non, c'est bon ! Merci », refusa-t-elle en insistant d'un signe de tête.

A nouveau, le silence s'abbatit.

« Tiens, les nuages sont partis », remarqua Hélèna.

« Voilà, voilà », murmura Laura en se triturant les ongles pour retirer la graisse coincée en dessous.

« Bien », souffla Hélèna en se frottant les mains sur son pantalon.

Devant elles, les deux elfes ne paraissaient pas avoir remarqué l'ennui profond des deux femmes et poursuivaient leurs tâches. Hélèna se demanda si, au bout de quelques centaines d'années d'existence, les elfes pouvaient ressentir un peu d'ennui.

« Voulez-vous boire ? », proposa Elrohir en sortant une outre.

« Non, c'est bon. Merci », répondirent en chœur les deux femmes.

Silence. Les bruits de la forêt commençaient à sérieusement gonfler Laura et Hélèna. Si les elfes n'avaient pas été là, elles auraient sûrement mis la musique de l'Ipad à fond...mais ils étaient là et ils n'avaient rien à se dire. C'était loin de la scène dont elles avaient rêvé autrefois.

« Il fait quand même doux », dit Laura qui ne supportait pas non plus le silence.

« Oui, ma Dame, nous sommes dans les douceurs du printemps. »

« Oui, voilà. Le printemps, c'est doux. »

Hélèna murmura à l'oreille de Laura sans même prendre la peine de se cacher.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on se fait chier... »

Laura haussa les épaules et poussa un soupir.

Soudain, les jumeaux, qui venaient d'achever leurs tâches, se levèrent, faisant sursauter les deux amies.

« Avec Elrohir, nous souhaitons prendre un bain. »

« Quand est-ce qu'ils ont parlé ? », grinça Laura entre ses dents.

« Venez avec nous, Elen. »

La jeune femme travestie fut à deux doigts de s'étrangler avec un bout de lapin.

« Quoi ? Qui ? Moi. Ah oui, Elen...oui. »

Elladan émit un doux rire.

« Oui, les femmes prendront leur bain après. Votre amie dort, nous ne pouvons pas la déranger », assura Elrohir en désignant la blondinette qui se reposait tranquillement sans un bruit, sans un ronflement.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai...les femmes ! Oui je suis un homme donc je viens avec vous », réalisa Hélèna avant de suivre les jumeaux, l'air penaud.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers sa meilleure amie dont les yeux écarquillés trahissaient la compassion tandis qu'Elladan et Elrohir l'amenèrent près d'une rivière qui s'écoulait au bout d'un chemin escarpé.

« Nous venons régulièrement nous laver dans cette rivière. Il n'y a rien à craindre », rassura Elladan.

Hélèna observait les eaux vives et limpides, elles flottaient jusqu'à leur hauteur. La jeune fille soupira ; au moins, elle ne verrait pas tout des corps de ces beaux princes elfes. Déjà qu'elle était assez gênée...

Elrohir se déshabillait et déposait ses vêtements en pile nette sur un rocher aux côtés de ceux de son frère. Elladan, lui, avait déjà plongé dans l'eau transparente.

« Elen ? Vous ne vous lavez pas ? », demanda Elladan qui venait tout juste de ressortir de l'eau.

En voyant les gouttes ruisseler sur son visage et ses mèches brunes collées à son torse, la jeune femme eut envie de se déshabiller en trois secondes pour le rejoindre et se coller à lui. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu d'hommes nus -depuis sa visite au musée du Louvre- et là, en cet instant, deux apollons faisaient trempette nus sous ses yeux. Mais sa raison la rappela à l'ordre. Elle était une femme. Une femme travestie en homme. En gardant même le minimum sur elle, au contact de l'eau, elle risquait de se faire griller.

Et qui sait ce qui arriverait ?

Embarrassée, elle se gratta la tête.

« Etes-vous gêné ? Nous ne vous regarderons pas de toute manière », fit Elrohir tout en laissant seulement sa tête dépasser de l'eau.

« Euh...je me suis déjà lavée...hier...je vais juste me laver les pieds. »

Les deux elfes froncèrent les sourcils mais n'insistèrent pas et se mirent à nager rythmiquement. Hélèna s'installa au bord de la rivière. Après avoir enlevé ses bottes et relevé son pantalon en lin à mi-mollet, elle plongea ses pieds dans l'eau. Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit si glaciale, la jeune femme gémit et se pinça les lèvres.

« Elle est bonne, n'est-ce pas ? », rit Elladan en s'approchant d'elle.

_"Ne t'approche pas trop, mon gars, je vais te sauter dessus."_

Son corps musclé respirait la force, la vigueur ; la jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à en détacher ses yeux. Elle se demandait ce qui se passerait s'il découvrait qu'elle était une femme. Nul doute qu'il s'enfuirait à toute vitesse dans un buisson...Plus il s'approchait, plus elle sentait un doux parfum floral s'échapper de sa longue chevelure soyeuse.

Lorsqu'il saisit son pied, elle poussa un cri.

« Soyez un peu plus viril, jeune homme, voyons... », se moqua gentiment Elrohir.

« Faites un peu attention », gronda Elladan en regardant son pied. « Vous avez des ampoules ! J'ai un remède efficace si vous voulez. »

Craignant qu'il remarque la féminité de son pied, elle le retira des mains d'Elladan.

« Merci, ça ira ! »

« Vous êtes certain ? »

« Ce sont les chaussures. Elles sont neuves. »

Elladan acquiesça.

« Nous ne devrions pas tarder », conseilla Elrohir en se dirigeant vers la berge. « Les jeunes filles veulent aussi se laver et le soir va bientôt tomber. »

Sans crier gare, le prince elfe sortit de l'eau et Hélèna tourna la tête_ à ce moment précis._ Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

Elle avait _tout_ vu.

Cette image allait sûrement la poursuivre pendant des décennies.

Quand elle tourna la tête, son regard croisa celui d'Elladan qui observait de près son visage.

« Pardon », s'excusa Hélèna en rougissant.

Tête baissée, elle se leva et fit dos à la rivière. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit Elladan sortir également de l'eau.

« Nous sommes habillés, jeune homme », avertit Elrohir d'une voix moqueuse.

« Pardon, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. »

« Ça ne fait rien, retournons au camp », firent en chœur les jumeaux.

En revenant au camp, Laura et Marie-Suzanne, fraîchement réveillée, remarquèrent le teint un peu palot de la jeune fille mais elles ne firent aucune remarque dessus.

« A notre tour ! », déclara joyeusement Marie-Suzanne en prenant le sac où se trouvaient serviettes et savons.

Le temps se rafraichissait rapidement, les feuilles commençaient à tomber avec le vent glacial et ne tarderaient pas à couvrir le petit sentier menant au point d'eau.

« Vite, on ne se retrouvera plus avec la nuit », conseilla Marie-Suzanne. « Avec notre sens de l'orientation...c'est au bout du chemin, regarde ! »

En souriant, Laura suivit la demoiselle. Son sens de l'orientation ayant été atrophié à la folle époque du collège lors d'une course d'orientation catastrophique en compagnie d'Hélèna -car oui, elles étaient déjà amies-. La jeune femme ne dit rien jusqu'à être arrivée à destination.

Sans attendre, Marie-Sue, heureuse de voir le point d'eau où elle pourrait enfin se laver, retira ses vêtements derrière un buisson avant d'entrer délicatement, savon Petit Marseillais et shampoing à l'huile de jojoba sans paraben à la main, dans l'eau limpide bleu azur.

Laura, à la fois subjuguée et horrifiée par ce spectacle, ne put en détacher les yeux. Elle remarqua alors qu'à la lumière de la lune, les cheveux de Marie-Suzanne tiraient sur le roux. Étrange...

« Tu fais une teinture ? »

Marie-Suzanne cessa de se savonner et se tourna vers Laura :

« Oui ? », dit-elle en attrapant une de ses mèches.

« est. ce .que .tu .te fais . des .tein-tu-res ? » , demanda Laura en appuyant sur chaque syllabe.

Surprise, Marie-Suzanne lâcha la mèche.

« Han...euh... (Elle se racla la gorge)...en fait, j'ai un secret...tu ne le répètes pas, d'accord ? »

« Quoi ?! T'as de l'herpès ? des pellicules ? des cheveux gras ? tu n'as pas de cheveux, et c'est une perruque. (Plus bas) Je le savais. »

« Pire, bien pire...je suis rousse. »

« Bah et alors, j'aime bien les roux. »

« J'ai un roux à la Ron Weasley. »

Attristée, Laura posa sa main sur son cœur.  
« Ah quand même! Bon ok, je ne le répèterai pas », promit Laura tout en prenant soin de croiser les doigts derrière son dos.

Marie-Suzanne lui sourit et passa le savon à Laura qui le trempa allègrement dans l'eau avant de l'utiliser elle-même.

Une voix douce et envoûtante s'éleva dans la clairière :

"J'ai la peau douce  
Dans mon bain de mousse  
Je m'éclabousse  
J'en ris !  
Mon poisson rouge  
Dans mon bain de mousse  
Je l'emmitoufle"

Une autre voix, bien moins gracieuse que la première, tenta une percée timide à travers les agréables paroles de Marie-Suzanne :

"Ohé, ohé, capitaine abandonné  
Ohé, ohé, mets des ailes à ton voilier  
Sonnez, sonnez, les sirènes au vent salé  
Sonnez, sonnez la dernière traversée"

Marie-Suzanne se stoppa en plein couplet et ses grands yeux écarquillés se fixèrent sur la brune qui dansait à moitié dans l'eau en se shampouinant.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Tu connais pas Gold ? »

_'Pauvre fille, t'as raté ta vie...'_

« Non, c'est quoi ? »

« Le meilleur groupe de tous les temps. Ils sont tellement fans des nains d'Erebor qu'ils en ont fait une chanson sur eux. _"Plus près des étoiles"_, que ça s'appelle. » La jeune femme se met à chanter. « Un peu plus près des étoiles ; au jardin de lumière et d'argent ; pour oublier les rivages brûlants... »

« Ils sont allés en Terre du milieu ? »

« Bien sûr. Ils sont revenus et ils ont écrit "_Les démons de minuit"_ en pensant aux cavaliers noirs. Tout le monde sait ça, voyons... »

« Ah bon ?! dis donc, tu en sais des choses », dit Marie Suzanne en attrapant une serviette.

Elle sortit du bain tout en s'enveloppant au plus vite. Toute grelottante, elle se frictionna la peau. Brusquement, elle se tourna vers Laura qui, entre temps, était sortie de l'eau, puis s'était séchée et avait déjà mis ses vêtements.

« Mais tu ne connaissais pas Elladan et Elrohir ? »

« Bah non, ils ne sont pas dans le Hobbit. »

Marie-Suzanne haussa les épaules et partit dans une longue explication:

« Alors...par où commencer ? C'est tellement compliqué la généalogie des elfes ! Alors, d'abord, Elladan et Elrohir sont des jumeaux ; leur père, c'est Elrond, un demi-elfe et leur maman, elle s'appelle Celebrian. Elle, c'est une elfe 100% pur elfe. Ainsi, ils ont le choix concernant l'immortalité...enfin, il me semble. Je ne peux pas googleliser pour vérifier. Malgré leurs apparences de nomades, il s'agit bien de princes elfiques ! Ce sont les Princes elfes de Fondcombe. Difficile à croire mais bon, leur côté sauvage est attirant en lui-même... Il me semble qu'ils sont nés en l'an 139 du Troisième Age ; ils sont donc assez jeunes pour leur peuple. On le remarque par leur caractère assez vif. Mais ils sont sages dans un sens...quand ils ne chassent pas les orques. Ah oui, j'oubliais : leur sœur, c'est Arwen, la future femme d'Aragorn et Galadriel, l'elfe qui m'a contactée, leur grand-mère et Celeborn, le grand-père. En gros, tout le monde est lié chez les elfes. Et comme ils vivent longtemps, il n'y a pas de problèmes de consanguinités. Voilà, pour la famille. Sinon, ce sont plutôt des nomades dans le sens où ils passent la majorité de leur temps à errer dans les Royaumes Elfiques. On dit que c'est à cause de l'attaque de leur mère par des orcs. Celebrian s'en est sortie car ses fils sont arrivés à temps mais la blessure était telle qu'elle est partie pour les Terres Eternelles. Du coup, Elladan et Elrohir doivent s'en vouloir et ils coursent les orcs pour les tuer. Plus tard, ils rejoindront Aragorn...mais nous ne serons certainement plus de ce monde pour le savoir. Après le Troisième Age, je ne sais pas ce qu'il advient d'eux...ils sont peut-être morts... »

« Cool. On y va ? », s'enquit Laura qui avait déjà chargé son sac sur le dos, serviettes pliées et savons rangés à l'intérieur.

Marie-Suzanne hocha la tête et la suivit. Elles repérèrent vite le feu de camp et se hâtèrent de le rejoindre. Une fois arrivées au campement, elles rejoignirent Hélèna qui taillait des bouts de bois pour en faire des flèches comme Elladan avait essayé de lui apprendre. Non loin, se trouvait un groupe d'elfes qui venait d'arriver. Marie-Suzanne se précipita à leur rencontre tandis que Laura et Hélèna s'assirent dans un coin afin d'écouter un peu de musique, écouteurs aux oreilles, et de faire le point sur leur aventure.

Le soir-même, elles finirent par se rapprocher du groupe d'elfes. Elles semblaient plus enclines à socialiser avec eux - en apparence, de toute évidence, car la véritable raison qui les attirait parmi ces magnifiques êtres, était le feu. En étant à l'écart, elles se les pelaient et le seul moyen de se réchauffer les contraignait à feindre des conversations intéressées. Les questions fusaient, les assaillaient sans cesse et l'une comme l'autre ne savait où donner de la tête.

« Vous ne buvez pas, Laura ? Un peu de miruvor vous ferait du bien, fillette », taquina Elrohir.

« Non, je ne bois pas et je ne suis pas une "fillette", j'ai trente ans », râla Laura, déclenchant des éclats de rires cristallins.

« D'où venez-vous ? », demanda un elfe perché sur le haut d'une branche .

« Etes-vous marié à Elen ?», questionna un autre qui surgit à droite de Laura.

« Pardon ! », s'exclama Laura.

« Laura, c'est un prénom de hobbit ? »

« Mais posez des questions à Hélèna...Elen et Marie-Suzanne aussi. »

A l'autre bout du groupe, en train de se gaver discrètement de fruits rouges, était assise Hélèna. Tous les regards myosotis convergèrent vers elle. Une dizaine.

« Quoi? J'ai une tache ? », ronchonna Hélèna en essuyant sa bouche avec sa manche. « C'est bon, maintenant ? »

« Elen, c'est un prénom... », demanda Elladan qui se trouvait sur sa droite.

« ...elfique ? », finit Elrohir à sa gauche.

« Si vous le dites. C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Étrange... »souffla Elrohir.

« ...pour un humain », acheva Elladan.

« Arrêtez ! On dirait Dupont et Dupond. », s'énerva Hélèna.

Même s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était un Dupond, les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. C'est à ce moment précis que Marie-Suzanne fit son entrée, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait avec difficulté un chaudron fumant. L'un des elfes lui vint en aide.

« Regardez, j'ai cuisiné un bouillon avec le lapin. »

« Oh putain, j'en veux pas de sa merde », rugit Laura, toujours d'humeur exécrable envers Marie-Sue, à laquelle elle n'avait pas pardonné le réveil brutal.

« Un vrai cordon bleu ! Vous errez comme elle cuisine bien », complimenta Hélèna.

Laura lui jeta un regard noir et Hélèna rajusta ses lunettes, elle avait compris le message : _"On ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi."_

Mais Hélèna n'avait pas tort. Le bouillon fut fini en à peine cinq minutes et tous semblèrent s'être régalés. Au cours du repas, Laura se fit une place entre Elrohir et son ami.

Vers le dessert, l'un des elfes se leva et se mit à chanter une ode à la Vala Elbereth qu'Hélèna reconnut :

_" A Elbereth Gilthoniel, _

_silivren penna míriel_

_o menel aglar elenath ! _

_Na-chaered palan-díriel_

_..."_

Marie-Suzanne surgit de derrière, telle une elfe, et expliqua à voix basse :

« C'est un poème à Elbereth. " Ô Elbereth qui allume les étoiles, brillant d'un éclat blanc s'incline en scintillant comme des joyaux du firmament la gloire de l'armée des étoiles ! " Voilà la signification de ce qu'il chante, blablata Marie-Suzanne. La suite, je ne m'en souviens plus. Je sais aussi qu'il y a une autre version des elfes aux Havres Gris : A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!; silivren penna míriel ; o menel aglar elenath ; Gilthoniel, A! Elbereth!". En revanche, eux, font appel à la mer _(rire léger)._ Nous nous rappelons encore, nous qui vivons en cette terre lointaine sous les arbres,la lumière des étoiles sur les mers occidentales. Voilà, ce qu'ils disent. »

« Non mais tout ça, je le sais, Marie-Sue. J'ai toujours été accro à "tu-sais-quoi". Et puis, d'abord, ta traduction est fausse et mal tournée. C'est du sindarin, ma cocotte! le sindarin, c'est comme l'anglais, on ne fait pas du mot à mot. Ô Elbereth Enflammeuse d'étoiles, dans un éclat argenté de joyaux chatoyants, la gloire de la troupe des étoiles descend du firmament ! ; Ça, c'est de la traduction qui en jette. »

« Oh pardon...autant pour moi », s'excusa Marie-Suzanne en retournant à sa place.

Au doux chant, s'étaient joints d'autres elfes. L'ode captait l'attention de ses compagnons - y compris celles d'Elladan et Elrohir.

_"..._

_o galadhremmin ennorath,_  
_Fanuilos le linnathon_  
_nef aear, sí nef aearon !"_

Depuis le début du repas, une idée tarabusquait Hélèna ; désormais elle avait le champ libre.

D'un coup de coude dans les côtés, elle eut l'attention de son amie.

« On va bientôt se coucher ? Les questions, ça me gonfle », chuchota Laura.

« Attends, il faut que je demande un dernier truc. »

« Tu veux demander quoi, douce ? »

Hélèna ne répondit pas. Ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose, ou quelqu'un jusqu'à se fixer sur un visage? Elle interpella un elfe, assis entre Marie-Sue et Elladan.

« Pardon, c'est vous Glorfindel ? »

« Oui » , affirma l'elfe au visage gracieux et sage.

« J'ai une petite question. »

« Si je peux vous aider en quoique ce soit, jeune homme. »

Glorfindel avait l'habitude de ces questionnements par des étrangers. Ces exploits étaient connus de tous et ils étaient toujours racontés dans les foyers aux enfants le soir. Tout inconnu qu'il rencontrait venait toujours à cette question : comment avez-vous pu trouver le courage de tuer un balrog seul ?

« Dites, vous connaissez un certain Legolas ? »

Visiblement surpris, Glorfindel émit un hoquet.

« Oh oui ! Vous le connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? », s'anima soudainement Laura.

Marie-Suzanne avait également entendu le prénom de son idole et s'était rapproché du seigneur elfe, ses doigts s'amusant à enrouler ses longues boucles d'or.

« Legolas Vertefeuille ? »

« Bien sûr, deux elfes ne peuvent pas porter le même prénom, vous devez bien le savoir, grogna Hélèna en fourrant une miche de pain dans bouche. Alors ? »

« Vous paraissez bien informés pour des humains », siffla Glorfindel, soudainement méfiant.

Marie-Suzanne sourit au seigneur et battit de ses longs cils recourbés à la perfection.

« Avez-vous une quelconque amitié avec un certain Legolas, monseigneur ? »

« Oui, je connais bien son père. Sa réputation dépasse les frontières mêmes de la forêt Noire. »

« Ah oui, à cause de ses sourc... », déclara Laura, mais elle ne put finir à cause du coup que lui donna Hélèna dans les côtes.

« Legolas est un jeune elfe adolescent », poursuivit Glorfindel. « Comment pouvez-vous connaitre son nom ? »

Marie-Suzanne balança sa chevelure sur le côté et pencha la tête, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage.

« Nous le connaissons, voilà tout. »

Glorfindel ne posa plus de questions.

Cette Marie-Suzanne l'intriguait beaucoup tant par sa beauté digne d'une Vala que par son identité. Son prénom lui disait quelque chose. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se remémorer. Marie-Suzanne, une légende? un conte ? une prophétie ? Si tôt qu'il quitterait le trio avec ses compagnons, une visite au seigneur Elrond s'imposerait. Le Seigneur d'Imladris possédait une mémoire sans failles, son savoir dépassait celui de nombreux elfes. Lui aurait certainement la réponse à ses interrogations sur Marie-Suzanne.

Mais, pour le moment, le célèbre tueur de Balrog devait répondre patiemment aux interrogations. Dût-il parler du prince de la Forêt Noire pendant des heures...

* * *

**Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié cette lecture :))**

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**ou**

**parce que les Mary-Sue sont toujours des meneuses...**

_"Comme un soleil, tu me brûles et me réveilles,_

_Tu as dans les yeux, le sud et le feu_  
_Je t'ai dans la peau_

_Baïla Baïla Oh!_

_Toi toi ma belle andalouse, aussi belle que jalouse_  
_Quand tu danses le temps s'arrête, je perds le nord je perds la tête_  
_Toi ma belle espagnole, quand tu bouges tes épaules_  
_Je vois plus le monde autour, c'est peut-être ça l'amour."_

* * *

Au petit matin, la joyeuse bande fut surprise dès son réveil.

« Hé, ils se sont fait la malle ! », beugla Hélèna à peine réveillée, des marques tracées sur sa joue droite.

Laura et Marie-Suzanne ouvrirent les yeux en même temps et s'assirent. Chacune avait sa méthode pour se réveiller ; l'une grognait en craquant tous ses os tandis que l'autre émettait des gémissements tout en étirant ses bras de manière sexy. Inutile de préciser qui était l'une qui était l'autre. Assez réveillées, toutes deux balayèrent l'endroit du regard.

« Hé, ils sont partis », constata Laura, les cheveux toujours en pétard.

« Oui, ça fait un vide sans eux...Quand vous vous êtes endormies sur le seigneur Glorfindel qui racontait une... »

« QUOI ! », braillèrent les deux jeunes femmes. On s'est endormi sur Glorfindel !

« Non mais les elfes ont trouvé que c'était amusant », rassura Marie-Suzanne.

« Elladan et Elrohir vous ont allongé dans un coin. »

« Putain, on s'est endormi sur Glorfindel le Survivor... », fit remarquer Hélèna qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

« Et j'ai continué de parler avec les elfes. Ils m'ont confiée qu'ils devaient rendre visite à des cousins dans l'Ouest et qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester avec nous. Après, on a parlé d'Imladris, de sa bibliothèque. Vous saviez que le Seigneur Elrond possédait dix mille six cent soixante et un livres? C'est incroyable ("super", souffla Laura). Chez moi, enfin, mon ancien chez-moi, j'en ai à peine cinquante, tous des livres de Tolkien ou en rapport avec l'adaptation de Peter Jackson. Mais ça, je n'en ai pas pu leur en parler. Ensuite, Elladan et Elrohir sont venus me parler plus en privé et ils se sont excusés. Eux non plus ne pouvaient pas rester, ils devaient pister des orques plus au Sud. Du coup, on se retrouve seules maintenant. Ça fait quand même vide sans eux. »

« T'as fini ? », demanda Hélèna.

« Bon, on fait quoi ? »

« Justement, quand tu dormais, j'ai pris la carte dans ton sac, Hélèna. »

« Quoi?! Tu te sers dans mon sac maintenant, t'es gonflée ! »

« Et donc, il y a un fleuve, Fontgrise, non loin où nous pouvons remonter jusqu'à la Forêt Noire. Les elfes nous ont également laissé une barque. »

« A quoi ça sert de prendre une barque ? » , intervint Laura.

« On ne marchera pas, expliqua Marie-Suzanne. Tu n'auras plus mal aux pieds. »

« Oh oui, une barque pour me relaxer mes si doux petits petons ! »

Rapidement, les femmes retrouvèrent la fameuse barque, y jetèrent leurs sacs et montèrent tant bien que mal dedans tout en faisant tanguer dangereusement l'embarcation. Marie-Suzanne se mit à l'avant, jambe posée sur le bord à la manière d'un explorateur, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Laura, derrière, s'était déjà installée avec un K-way bicolore bien froissé, tout droit sorti de sa banane en forme de pastèque rose et bleue, en prévision de la pluie, vu le temps nuageux. En toute fin, se plaça Hélèna qui tenait une pagaie -comme Marie-Sue.

« Comment on avance maintenant dans le sens qu'on veut ? », demanda Hélèna en poussant sur le bord pour éloigner la barque.

« Question pertinente ! », s'exclama Laura.

« Il y a deux ans, je suis partie dans une colonie dans cette belle contrée qu'est la Creuse et nous avons appris à pagayer. » Les deux autres femmes lèvent les yeux au ciel. « Je vais vous expliquer, vous pliez vos doigts pour former un creux. Les pales de la pagaie sont concaves et ont deux faces. La "face avant" d'une pale est celle qui propulse la barque. Le "revers" freine, explique brièvement Marie-Suzanne. Faites pénétrer en douce les pagaies dans l'eau, surtout ne pas tenir la pagaie à l'envers sinon on tourne. Bras droit! C'est le bras qui dirigera! Tournez légèrement le poignet droit afin d'avancer, sans bloquer la rotation. Le bras gauche maintient le manche de pagaie, c'est la main droite qui fait tourner la pagaie aux angles désirés. »

« J'ai rien compris », conclut Laura en regardant le paysage, les bras croisés.

« Bon, je te suis, je fais comme toi. »

Et dans le silence, l'embarcation avança péniblement, puis plus aisément. Elles pagayèrent des jours durant, sans relâche sous les encouragements de Marie-Suzanne qui savait où les mener, en regardant régulièrement sa carte.

Cependant, un jour, un événement bouscula ce quotidien monotone et déprimant, ponctué par l'écoute de_ Portishead_ et des_ "give me a reason to love youuuu"_ de Laura. A la sortie d'un virage, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec un village en feu et des orques courant à droite à gauche. Il n'y avait plus une autre âme vivante à vue d'œil. Après que Marie-Suzanne les ait convaincu de porter secours à d'éventuels rescapés, le groupe se rapprocha -à contrecœur pour deux personnes- du bord.

A peine Marie-Suzanne s'était-elle élancée de la barque sur la berge qu'elle avait déjà dégainé son épée -enfin, l'épée de Sopalven- pour trancher les cous des orques, pendant que Laura et Hélèna cherchaient désespéramment un arbre pour attacher la barque. Un peu plus loin, elles aperçurent une fillette en détresse et s'élancèrent dans sa direction, une fois la barque attachée. La petite, aussi haute qu'une môme âgée de six ans, seule parmi un tas de cadavres, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand les deux femmes s'approchèrent d'elles, elles remarquèrent que ses cheveux étaient couverts de suie et ses oreilles pointues.

« _Tulo ada'a nana, naegrar. »_

« Quoi, elle dit quoi ? », s'écria Hélèna, paniquée.

« Je ne comprends pas, j'ai cru entendre un mot en taïwanais », confia Laura en caressant le bras de la petite pour la rassurer.

« C'est pas de l'elfique ? »

« Elle dit quelque chose à propos de son père et de sa mère », renseigna Marie-Suzanne qui venait d'arriver.

« Ça doit être les cadavres qu'elle nous montre du doigt. Là ! », signala Laura.

Hélèna se précipita vers les corps que la petite désignait, suivie par Marie-Suzanne. En arrière, Laura tenait la main de la fille.

« Ils respirent ? »

Marie-Suzanne prit le pouls de ses supposés parents.

« Le père, non. Mais la mère a le pouls très faible. »

Hélèna s'accroupit à côté de la femme dont une vilaine blessure au cou la répugnait. Elle secoua le bras de l'elfe en espérant la réveiller. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, la main du cadavre en devenir s'agrippa à Hélèna qui poussa un cri. Puis elle vit les lèvres de la femme remuer. Elle approcha son oreille et entendit l'elfe murmurer avant de rendre son dernier soupir :

« Prenez soin de notre enfant, humaine. »

Hélèna releva la tête, les yeux de la mère étaient devenus vitrés. Son âme avait quitté son corps. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à une mort en direct, à l'exception de son tendre Bibi -poisson rouge qu'on lui avait offert à ses 6 ans - qui avait sauté de son bocal tel un kamikaze pour s'échouer lamentablement sur le sol et y être retrouvé desséché des heures plus tard.

« Les orques arrivent ! Fuyez, pauvres folles ! » , hurla Laura, les yeux exorbités, en se saisissant de la main de petite elfe.

Marie-Suzanne prit Hélèna par le bras et l'entraîna vers la barque.

D'un coup d'épée, Marie-Suzanne trancha la corde et poussa de toutes ses forces pendant que Hélèna s'était saisie des deux pagaies pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce cauchemar. Laura et la petite étaient agrippées l'une à l'autre, terrorisées. En une minute, elles avaient déjà parcouru un bon kilomètre -tout le monde s'était mis à l'œuvre en utilisant même leurs mains comme pagaies- mués par l'adrénaline. Fuir les orques était leur unique et commune pensée.

Et leur voyage redevint aussi tranquille qu'auparavant.

Les jours passèrent.

Les semaines défilèrent.

Pagayer en amont devint une tâche aisée. Hélèna et Marie-Suzanne avaient des épaules et des bras en béton. Pendant ce temps, Laura fit connaissance avec la petite et se lia d'amitié avec elle comme une mère avec sa fille. Elle lui avait même donné un petit nom, Cosette. Toute la journée, elle la chouchoutait, la coiffait, lui faisait manger les dernières conserves froides de Marie-Suzanne, la protégeait d'une petite laine de temps à autre, lui enseignait la langue commune -le français apparemment-, lui apprenait à tricher aux cartes et à jouer à Pet Rescue. Quand elles arrivèrent à l'embouchure du Rimdath, le groupe entier connaissait par cœur les albums de _Marvin Gaye, Prince, James Morrison, Kendji, et Orson._

Suite aux supplications de Laura et de Hélèna qui en avaient marre de voir de l'eau jour et nuit, elles rejoignirent la rive et laissèrent leur embarcation.

« Par où va-t-on ? », demanda Hélèna.

« Moi, j'irai plutôt vers les montagnes », suggéra Laura.

Mais Marie-Suzanne brandit la carte : « Nous devons voir Legolas dans la Forêt Noire! Allons vers la forêt. En plus, nous devons trouver un foyer pour Cosette parmi les siens ! »

« Legolas ! », s'écrient en chœur les femmes.

Puis Laura ajouta : « Mais c'est par où la Forêt Noire ? »

« Oh, un panneau ! », s'écria Hélèna en désignant une pancarte à un mètre d'elle. « Tiens, c'est écrit Vert-Bois-le-Grand, ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Tu as ta réponse, Laura », dit Marie-Suzanne. « Vert-Bois-le-Grand, c'est la Forêt Noire. Nous allons donc dans la direction indiquée. »

Sur ses mots, elle chargea les sacs sur son dos -le sien étant quasiment vide désormais- et se dirige avec l'elfette Cosette, silencieuse comme à son habitude, sur un sentier de cailloux blancs qu'indique la pancarte. Hélèna allait la suivre quand elle vit Laura avec un couteau graver quelque chose sur le panneau.

« Tu fais quoi douce ?! »

« Une bêtise. Tu verras, les nains me remercieront. »

En se rapprochant, Hélèna plissa les yeux et vit que son amie gravait un phallus sur le bois. Elle éclata de rire malgré le caractère fort immature de cet acte.

« Tu crois que c'est répréhensible la dégradation des biens de la communauté en Terre du milieu ? », sourit-elle.

« Le temps que quelqu'un passe par ici. Je te rappelle qu'on a six cent ans d'avance sur la quête d'Erebor. Allez, viens douce! Dessine un truc toi aussi ! »

Après avoir commis leurs méfaits, les deux compères rattrapèrent Marie-Suzanne et Causette sur leur chemin.

En une journée et demie, après six heures de sommeil, deux heures de repas, trois heures à jouer aux cartes, le groupe parvint à la lisière d'une forêt dense à perte de vue. Non sans appréhension, les filles s'y enfoncèrent.

**LAURAHELENALAURAHELENA**

_Un jour plus tard dans la Forêt Noire_

« Putain, si on croise des araignées, je vous jure que je vous abandonne ! », s'écrit Hélèna, arachnophobe.

« Cinq jours qu'on marche, et on a plus rien à manger », constata Marie-Suzanne en regardant son sac vide.

« Putain, j'ai plus de chouchous », râla Laura en se tenant les cheveux.

« J'ai faim... », se plaignit Cosette en se tenant le ventre.

Les yeux cernés, Hélèna se retourna : « Tais-toi, Cosette ! »

« Tu lui parles pas comme ça, douce ! »

« J'ai mes menstrues depuis ce matin et votre paquet de serviettes hygiéniques baisse à vue d'œil », fit remarquer Marie-Suzanne.

« Bah, prends des feuilles d'arbres », rétorqua Laura en caressant l'épaule de sa petite Cosette.

« Vous avez des mouchoirs, les filles ? »

« On t'a dit de te servir des feuilles », s'énerva Laura. « Et puis les mouchoirs, c'est réservé aux allergies et aux rhumes », ajouta- t elle en reniflant un grand coup.

« Bah oui, on est là pour un moment, faut économiser », renchérit Hélèna.

« J'ai faim... »

Le groupe s'arrêta au beau milieu de la végétation.

« Bon. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Nous sommes toutes affamées, et nous n'avons plus à manger. Séparons-nous pour mieux quadriller le terrain à la recherche de pitance et d'eau. Voici mon plan: le matin, nous nous levons. Ensuite, on se sépare sans être trop éloignées les unes des autres. Chacune prend un sifflet qu'elle met autour de son cou, ainsi qu'une fusée de détresse. On marche toute la journée en signalant régulièrement notre position, et le soir on se retrouve pour faire le point. »

« Ok. Groupe de un ! », s'exclama Laura en emportant Cosette avec elle.

« A tout à l'heure ! », répondirent en chœur le trio en se saisissant chacune d'un sifflet et d'une fusée que Laura et Hélèna avaient emportées dans leurs affaires.

**LAURAHELENALAURAHELENA**

Les jours s'enchaînèrent. Chaque soir, elles ramenaient peu de gibier, mais suffisamment pour les nourrir. Bien qu'elles ratissaient large, elles revenaient bredouille. Aucune rivière enchantée, aucun orc, aucune araignée en vue. C'était de bonne augure, mais aussi inquiétant. Il n'y avait personne.

Le quatrième jour, le petit groupe en avait plein les pattes. Heureusement que Cosette chassait le lapin - avec l'arc qu'elle s'était fabriqué - car elles auraient depuis longtemps fait une crise hypoglycémie.

Un obstacle vint égayer leur périple périlleux. Ce qu'elles appelleraient plus tard "l'épreuve du tronc". En effet, il leur fallait passer de l'autre côté d'une rivière, et le seul "pont" était un tronc d'arbre tombé au milieu de la rivière. La première à passer fut désignée d'office: Marie-Suzanne. La jeune fille bondit avec légèreté sur le tronc et rejoignit, à la manière d'une danseuse, l'autre rive.

« J'ai fait dix ans de danse, j'ai commencé à trois ans. Ma mère était danseuse étoile. Malheureusement, une blessure à la jambe m'a contrainte à arrêter cette activité et... »

« Moi aussi j'ai fait de la danse, c'est pas pour autant que je me pavane sur un bout de bois ! », rugit Laura en poussant Cosette vers le tronc.

L'elfling s'élança avec une grâce digne de son peuple et, en trois petits sauts, atterrit près de Mary-sue. Ce fut une autre paire de manche pour les deux amies qui suivirent.

« On se la fait à la Fort Boyard ? », proposa Hélèna en se tournant vers Laura, un sourire crispé affiché sur le visage.

« Vas-y, je te fais la musique ! Tiiiiiiiin tin tiiiiiin tin tin tiiiiiin tintintintintiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! »

Hélèna se mit à plat ventre sur le rondin et glissa vers l'avant en s'aidant de ses bras.

« Ça fait mal les échardes ! »

« On voit tes seins », nota Marie-Suzanne.

« Je m'en fous, il n'y a pas de mecs ! »

« Y a plus de temps, sors SOOOOOOOOOOOORS ! »

« Douce, t'es chiée de me stresser ! On est dans la réalité, y a une rivière en dessous, avec un fort courant ! »

Au dernier centimètre, Marie-Suzanne lui vint en aide en tirant sur ses bras. Une fois debout, Hélèna se retourna.

« A ton tour douce », gloussa t-elle, l'air moqueur.

« Je peux le faire, j'ai un bon équilibre ça va aller. Faut juste pas tomber », s'encouragea Laura en marmonnant.

Il lui fallut près de dix minutes pour traverser. Marie-Suzanne, en train de regarder la carte, suggéra à ce moment-là :

« On aurait pu fabriquer un radeau, quand même, pour remonter la rivière plus rapidement. »

Pendant que Laura et Hélèna reprenaient leur souffle, Marie-Suzanne, aidée par Cosette, fabriqua un radeau. Elles montèrent aussitôt dessus pour ne pas perdre de temps.

**LAURAHELENALAURAHELENA**

Le trajet était bien plus rapide. Sous un soleil radieux de fin d'après- midi, le petit groupe aperçut le Saint Graal: mangeant des tiges et des écorces, une trentaine de lièvres se trouvaient dans une clairière aux abords de la rivière. Faisant signe à Marie-Suzanne, Laura désigna les lièvres. Cosette prit également son arc et là, ce fut le début du carnage. En à peine quelques minutes, les deux chasseuses avaient tué une vingtaine de lièvres. Fichtre, que la petite elfe était douée avec son arc! Et quelle grâce! Ne souhaitant pas voir cette abomination, Laura et Hélèna s'occupèrent, comme d'habitude, d'attacher le radeau. Ce soir-là, elles se régalèrent comme jamais. Ce même soir, Marie-Suzanne proposa de construire une cabane dans cette magnifique clairière, le temps de se reposer du trajet. En quelques jours, le radeau se transformât en un joli T2 comprenant une pièce à vivre - avec rangements et cuisine- et une salle de bain. Les filles en profitèrent pour ranger le contenu de leurs sacs, entreposant les souvenirs de leur ancien monde dans cette nouvelle demeure. Dehors, la ligne de pêche en nylon devint un fil à linge, la canne à pêche constamment dans l'eau pour ravitailler en poissons, un petit enclos rempli de lapereaux - capturés par Cosette- et un potager confectionné par Hélèna et ses connaissances en botanique -_merci Bear Grylls_. Avec la peau du gibier, elles purent se faire des couvertures. Un vrai petite coin de paradis.

Un seul point noir gâchait leur bonheur: un sentiment constant d'être épiées. Dans un premier temps, elles avaient cru être observées autour de la cabane puis, les temps passant, également durant leurs sorties dans les bois. Un jour, Marie-Suzanne avait même cru voir une personne dans les arbres. Après que les filles se soient moquées d'elle (_fallait pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités),_ elles étaient retournées à leur train-train quotidien, sans pour autant se sentir en sécurité.

L'hiver vint, et les filles furent obligées de s'aventurer plus profondément dans les bois de la Forêt Noire pour se nourrir. Pendant l'une de leurs explorations, elles tombèrent sur une porte immense gravée de symboles. Aussitôt, Hélèna se jeta sur la porte.

« Ouvrez-nous ! Il fait froid et on a faim ! »

« Des nains ! Une caverne fermée avec une porte, c'est sûr que c'est des nains ! », hurla Laura, complètement hystérique.

Il faut dire que le groupe n'avait pas vu âme qui vit depuis plus de six mois. Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Voyant le soleil disparaître à l'horizon, Marie-Suzanne suggéra de dormir sur place. Elle avait pensé à prendre les sacs de couchage. Après avoir désigné à chacune un tour de garde, le petit groupe s'allongea et s'endormit, Cosette toujours dans les bras de Laura.

Un bruit sourd les réveilla soudainement. Hélèna, qui s'était endormie pendant son tour de garde, ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri. Une grosse bête lui soufflait sur le visage de ses naseaux imposants. Réveillée par les cris de sa camarade, Marie-Suzanne se releva, prête à attaquer, et vit un superbe élan devant Hélèna. L'élan était monté par un homme majestueux, carré d'épaules. _Une vision angélique_. Cosette secoua Laura comme un prunier, et celle-ci hurla d'horreur. Un second homme, à côté de l'élan, tenait une torche qui éclairait le visage du...de l'élanlier, sous un angle qui le rendait maléfique.

Dégoûtée par l'animal, Hélèna le repoussa brusquement, l'élan se cabra faisant tomber l'élanlier qui le montait. Elles éclatèrent de rire en observant cette scène improbable - l'homme majestueux ne l'était plus avec la selle tombée sur lui et les cheveux décoiffés.

Thranduil, car tel était le nom de l'élanlier, fils d'Oropher, grand Roi de la Forêt Noire, se sentit humilier et fit signe à ses gardes.

Ce périple périlleux allait sans doute tourner au cauchemar.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

**Si vous lisez ce chapitre et que vous ne reviewez pas, vous allez mourir dans 7 jours, noyé dans une rivière en Terre du Milieu, à compter de l'instant où vous verrez le point à la fin de cette phrase.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou ! On se sent un peu bête au bout d'un an (et quatre mois) de revenir comme si de rien n'était. On pourrait vous sortir des milliers de raisons pour ne pas avoir publié. Mais nous n'en avons pas. Un bon point : on est vivante et voici le retour de Marie-Suzanne !_

_Poutous, poutou, _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**ou**

**parce que les Mary-Sue sont ****toujours** **bonnes à Just Dance…**

"_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone_

_to stand by me"_

* * *

Le grand roi des elfes était furieux, mais alors furieux au plus haut point. La dernière fois que ses serviteurs l'avaient vu dans cet état, il s'était fait volé un collier de perles par les nains. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on disait dans les foyers de Mirkwood et comme les elfes étaient friands de ragots, l'information n'avait jamais été vérifiée. Il se redressa instantanément, repoussant toutes les mains amicales qui lui venaient en aide. A ce moment-là, Marie-Suzanne nota un détail surprenant. Ce roi, dont elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait de Thranduil, sa sublime majesté de la Forêt Noire, n'arborait pas la longue cape grise qui cascadait jusqu'aux pieds mais une tunique dans les coloris vert forêt. Rien à voir avec Lee Pace. Cependant, son nez était légèrement plus long et plus droit que celui de l'acteur ; ses yeux examinaient ses interlocuteurs de leur bleu ciel et ce visage…une face parfaite comme dessinée avec des traits plus imposants, plus durs que monsieur Pace. La perfection. La royauté. Le sang elfique.

« Vous avez vu, il n'est pas habillé comme Lee Pace. », chuchota Marie-Suzanne à l'encontre de ses camarades. Mais ces dernières étaient bien trop subjuguées par la situation pour lui répondre. Elles étaient mal barrées, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

« Que faites-vous sur mes terres, étrangers ? », déclara-t-il. Le timbre de sa voix était particulièrement grave tout en gardant son aspect chantant et envoûtant. Il détachait chaque mot comme s'il les dégustait.

Le trio s'échangea des regards incrédules.

« On cherchait à manger. », expliqua brièvement Laura, prenant son courage à deux mains.

« Devant les portes de mon royaume ? »

Face à cette interrogation, il y eut un silence de mort. C'est à ce moment précis que la petite protégée de Laura, Cosette, se leva et s'avança vers le roi, le menton bien levé. Sous les regards abasourdis de trois jeunes femmes, l'elfling effectua une révérence avant de s'adresser au roi qui était deux fois plus haut qu'elle –car oui, en plus de cela, tous les elfes rencontrés jusque-là mesuraient bien deux mètres ! Pendant quelques minutes, ils échangèrent des paroles en sindarin. Laura, Hélèna et Marie-Suzanne n'osaient s'exprimer, ni même tousser ou renifler, de peur d'interrompre les pourparlers. Plus Cosette parlait au seigneur Thranduil, plus les traits du visage de ce dernier se détendaient. A la fin de leur échange, il la gratifia même d'un large sourire affectueux avant de se retourner pour faire signe à ses serviteurs.

De son côté, Cosette fit demi-tour et s'agenouilla près de Laura, encore étendue parterre dans son sac de couchage.

« Viens…Laura… »

Cette dernière émit un grognement. Cosette était bien gentille mais elle avait passé toute la nuit à réchauffer son sac de couchage, et maintenant qu'il était chaud, il fallait partir. Cela lui rappelait ses séances de camping dans le jardin de sa maison avec Hélèna, tiens !

« …manger… », insista Cosette qui lui prit la main.

Aussitôt, Laura se redressa à la seule pensée d'avoir le ventre rempli.

« Elle nous dit qu'ils nous invitent à manger, c'est ça ? », questionna Hélèna qui sortit en vitesse de son sac de couchage.

« C'est ça », confirma Laura en enroulant le sac pour le ranger. « Allez Cosette, aide maman ! »

« Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre, les filles, vous ne pensez pas que c'est un piège ? », s'inquiéta Marie-Suzanne. Après tout, on ne parle pas leurs langues et ils nous invitent comme ça. En plus, ils ont vu nos sacs de couchage qui viennent de la Terre. Ils se posent sûrement des questions. »

« Mais non, t'inquiète pas. Cosette a déjà tout réglé, je suis sûre. », la rassura Laura en poussant le sac de couchage dans la poche que tenait sa petite protégée. Une fois le tout chargé, elle balança le sac sur son épaule. « Allez, go ! »

Hélèna suivit son amie et Cosette de près mais Marie-Suzanne, peu sûre du plan de ses amies, se trouvait légèrement en retrait. Instantanément, des elfes se placèrent près d'elles, les entourant de tout côté. Le roi dirigeait la troupe devant une lignée de gardes. De temps à autre, il s'adressait à Cosette qui lui répondait dans sa langue. Laura voyait que la petite était en confiance et cela la rassurait.

Pendant les premières minutes, toutes crurent à une blague quand elles pénétrèrent dans la caverne. L'entrée n'était qu'un boyau humide de pierres ruisselantes. A plusieurs reprises, les jeunes femmes trébuchèrent sur des cailloux par terre. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'au bout d'un moment, elles ne distinguèrent plus l'entrée.

Finalement le boyau déboucha sur une sorte de plateau circulaire tapi de peaux de bêtes, on pouvait y contempler l'immensité de la caverne. Les trois terriennes en restèrent bouche-bée et observant leur stupéfaction, le roi leur accorda quelques minutes touristiques pour savourer le paysage.

L'endroit où elles se trouvaient était en hauteur. On pouvait voir plus bas des sortes de chemins d'herbes, bordés par de somptueux foyers construits dans des arbres aux bois très foncés. Certains foyers étaient rassemblés en cercles et en leur milieu on distinguait une sorte de jardin grec avec quelques fontaines. Des milliers de lanternes étaient accrochées un peu partout aux parois de la caverne. Hélèna s'interrogea sur la nature des bougies. Etaient-ce réellement des bougies ? Qui les avait placées ? Tant de questions qui laissaient place au mystère. Dans leurs esprits, toute cette beauté relevait sans nul doute de la magie.

« Et beh, Valérie n'est pas passée ici ? Ça se voit ! », ironisa à voix basse Hélèna.

« Valérie ? », la questionna Marie-Suzanne, un sourcil arqué.

« Oui, Valérie Damidot ! »

Laura, en entendant les deux autres parler, reprit soudainement conscience.

« Oui, douce ne loupe jamais une seule de ses émissions ! », renseigna cette dernière.

« Puis il y a Stephane Plaza en plus…ils vont me manquer ! », renchérit Hélèna.

Cosette se tourna brusquement vers elles et plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur signifier de faire silence. D'ailleurs, le seigneur de la Forêt Noire était également en train de leur jeter des regards glacials. Ne souhaitant pas être mises à la porte –et surtout désirant plus que tout un ventre plein-, toutes les trois se turent et suivirent de nouveau la procession.

Après avoir cheminé dans un labyrinthe pierreux en silence, le groupe pénétra dans une pièce tout aussi majestueuse que tout ce qu'il avait vu auparavant. Une immense table trônait d'un côté de la salle et des vivres la couvraient. D'autres tables étaient sur les côtés. On eût la Grande Salle dans Harry Potter sauf que Dumbledore était bien plus beau. Assis sur des sortes de divans de branches, des elfes jouaient de la musique.

Le roi parla à Cosette et fit signe aux invitées de s'asseoir ce qu'elles firent aussitôt pour éviter à leurs ventres de grogner trop bruyamment.

Cosette s'asseya face au seigneur; à sa gauche, Marie-Suzanne avait pris place. Hélèna et Laura, quant à elles, se mirent côte à côte puis elles attendirent sagement que le seigneur et Cosette aient commencé de manger pour en faire de même.

« J'ose pas trop manger, j'ai peur que ce soit empoisonné. », confia Hélèna, avec des yeux merlans frits devant sa salade, à Laura.

Son amie avait déjà dévoré deux bons morceaux de viandes, un poisson et des condiments.

« Le seigneur Thranduil a l'air vraiment bienfaisant, informa Marie-Suzanne. Depuis tout à l'heure, il parle avec Cosette et je comprends quelques phrases de temps en temps. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait de mauvaises attentions car il nous offre également l'hébergement pour quelques jours afin que nous nous ressourcions. »

En entendant son prénom, le roi interrompit sa conversation avec la petite Cosette et leur adressa un sourire léger avant de parler à nouveau en sindarin.

« Cool », fit remarquer Laura entre deux bouchées. « Ça manque de mayo tout ça. »

Hélèna se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'acquiescer en même temps avant de se mettre à manger comme les autres.

**LAURAHELENALAURAHELENA**

_Ce séjour dans le royaume de Thranduil est carrément génialissime…_enfin, c'est qu'auraient pensé toutes fangirls. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas de Laura et Hélèna. Même Marie-Suzanne commençait à s'ennuyer. Pendant des heures, cette dernière avait arpenté la caverne en long et en large à la recherche du Prince. Mais il était introuvable. Bien que Laura et Hélèna lui avait soufflé l'idée, elle n'osait pas demander à Cosette pour savoir où Legolas était. D'ailleurs, l'elfling s'était parfaitement intégrée au peuple. L'un des gardes l'avait pris sous son aile et lui montrait chaque après-midi le tir à la cible.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elles étaient là et depuis leur repas avec le seigneur, elles ne l'avaient plus revu du tout. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Le pire dans leur malheur, c'est l'absence de musique, à l'exception de la harpe et de la flûte (bref, des trucs chiants.). De temps à autre, les trois jeunes femmes s'amusaient au jeu des musiques. Le but était de chantonner un air et que les autres le reconnaissent et indiquent le titre exact et l'auteur. Mais les sources de chacune se retrouvèrent rapidement taries.

En fin d'après-midi, Laura eut une idée lumineuse. Comme elle avait apporté sa tablette, elles pouvaient jouer à just dance dont elle avait téléchargé illégalement les vidéos. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, « Eye of the Tiger » retentissait à tue-tête dans les appartements ; Marie-Suzanne et Hélèna, poings levés vers le ciel, effectuaient avec minuties chaque mouvement sur l'écran. Etant donné qu'il leur manquait les manettes wii et la console, Laura faisait office de juge.

Premier round :

Hélèna : 0 / Marie-Suzanne : 1.

Fort heureusement, Hélèna reprit du poil de la bête sur Cotton Eyed Joe. Elle se déchaînait à un tel point qu'elle faillit en perdre ses lunettes.

Deuxième round :

Hélèna : 1 / Marie-Suzanne : 1.

« Dernier round, tout se joue ! », s'exclama Marie-Suzanne en trépignant d'impatience devant Laura qui, particulièrement concentrée, choisissait la dernière chanson.

« C'est parti ! Bouquet finaaal ! », hurla-t-elle avant de lancer le dernier round.

« I like to move it », cracha l'écran dont le volume était à fond.

« I like to move it, I like to move it ! », hurlèrent-elles toutes ensemble. « I like to move it ! »

Elles se déchaînèrent sur le beau parquet en chêne, sautant sur le lit, glissant sur le sol.

Troisième round :

Hélèna : 1 / Marie-Suzanne : 2.

« Bon, j'avoue, tu étais une bonne joueuse ! Tu m'as eu sur la dernière minute. », confessa de bonne foi Hélèna, complètement essoufflée.

« Taisez-vous », cria brusquement Laura.

Les premières notes de sa musique favorite de son film préféré se firent entendre :

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

« Oh mon dieu, c'est Dirty Dancing ! », s'exclama Hélèna et, à la manière de Patrick Swayze, elle invita sa « Bébé » à danser sous le regard amusé de Marie-Suzanne, assise sur une commode, qui les applaudissait avec véhémence.

Malheureusement, dans leur folie passagère, le trio n'avait pas entendu les coups à la porte de Cosette qui cherchait à entrer. Entendant un incroyable vacarme et des choses tombés, l'elfling s'était inquiétée et était descendue du talan pour avertir les gardes.

Ce fut précisément au moment où Laura imitait Bébé en train de s'élancer vers Patrick-Hélèna que les gardes fracassèrent la porte. Surprise, Hélèna tourna la tête oubliant Laura et s'écarta légèrement de la trajectoire. Laura-Bébé, de son côté, vit la scène au ralenti comme dans un film. Elle était élancée et s'était déjà projeté en avant quand son amie s'écarta. Sous les yeux des gardes, la brune s'écrasa lamentablement sur la commode. Le meuble tangua puis s'effondra à son tour faisant tomber Marie-Suzanne.

« Douce ! », cria Hélèna qui se précipita vers une Laura évanouie. A première vue, elle n'avait rien. Elle s'en sortirait avec quelques contusions, un bleu à la tête et sûrement une grosse colère. Sinon, tout allait bien. De son côté, Marie-Suzanne était secourue par les gardes. Sa cheville était coincée sous la lourde commode et visiblement, elle était cassée.

Pour rajouter un peu de piment à la situation, le roi sylvestre fit son entrée et Hélèna ne put s'empêcher de l'accueillir en lâchant un petit « Hé merde. ». Mais vu la scène, c'était compréhensible.

Le visage du souverain passa de blanc crème à rouge haineux en une seconde. La voix rauque de Bill Medley ne semblait pas l'apaiser non plus. D'un coup de dague, c'en fut fini du I-pad. Quelques ordres plus tard, deux gardes se saisirent de Laura et Marie-Suzanne sans connaissances. Trois autres s'emparèrent d'Hélèna et la traînèrent dans les couloirs. Cette dernière ne hurlait même pas. Elle n'avait toujours pas assimilé ce qui venait de se passer. Quand le garde la mena vers la porte du cachot, la jeune femme ne protesta pas, elle tourna elle-même la serrure pour s'enfermer dedans d'ailleurs.

**LAURAHELENALAURAHELENA**

« Je vais mourir. », gémit Laura. « J'ai trop mal. »

« Tu n'as que des bleus. Moi, j'ai une cheville cassée ! », s'agaça anormalement Marie-Suzanne. Les deux blessées se regardèrent puis se comprirent.

« Je suis désolée. », s'excusa la jeune.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ici ? », demanda Laura en scrutant la pièce dans laquelle elles avaient été enfermées. Ce n'était pas une cellule ; au contraire, il y avait deux lits et assez d'espaces pour se dégourdir les jambes.

« Plus d'un jour, c'est certain. », l'informa Marie-Suzanne. « Tu es restée évanouie de nombreuses heures. Des elfes sont venus voir tes blessures. »

« Okay. »

Laura ferma doucement les yeux pour calmer le mal de crâne qui la faisait souffrir. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient concernant l'accident. Cependant, elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était exactement passé.

Le bruit d'une porte l'extirpa de ses pensées. Malgré sa vision trouble, elle crut apercevoir une petite personne s'approcher de son lit. L'enfant avait de longs cheveux roux tressés qui semblaient briller à la lumière des lanternes. Des breloques étaient accrochées çà et là dans sa longue chevelure qui cascadait en bouclettes dans son dos. Son visage souriant possédait une clarté peu commune. Quand l'enfant l'appela par son prénom, Laura reconnut Cosette et l'invita à s'approcher près d'elle.

« Tu es jolie ma Cosette ! »

« …ils m'ont…lavée », articula avec difficulté la petite qui n'en était qu'à ses premières phrases en langue commune.

Comme une maman, la jeune femme prit la joue de l'enfant en coupe et la caressa avec le pouce.

« …j'ai…. Une nouvelle…pour…toi. »

Laura acquiesça.

« Seigneur Thranduil….m'a …donné…prénom …pour moi. »

« Quoi ? », dit Laura en fronçant des sourcils. « Quel prénom ? Tu parles de quoi ? Je t'ai appelé Cosette, c'est ton seul prénom.»

« J'ai…prénom…nouveau… Je m'….m'appelle…Tauriel. »

Pendant un instant, Laura manqua de s'étouffer et Marie-Suzanne dût traîner de la patte jusqu'à son lit pour taper dans son dos et l'aider à respirer. En se retournant vers son acolyte terrien, leurs regards se croisèrent.

_Tauriel…_

L'histoire se répétait.

Et elles l'avaient toutes deux compris.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 6**

**.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Surprenant, hein ? **


End file.
